Leyendo La saga de Harry Potter OC Libro Primero
by excedon312
Summary: Una esfera del futuro aparece en mitad del gran comedor durante el desayuno en un dia del quinto curso de Harry Potter, trayendo una serie de libros para leer sobre las vivencias de los aprendices de magos en Hogwarts, esta es una historia OC.
1. Introduccion

**Nota Introductoria del Autor:**

**Los Personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a la autora J.K. ROWLING creadora de este basto universo literario del mundo de Harry Potter, la interpretación miá sera la de visualizar las reacciones de los personajes, en lo que es la lectura de estos siete libros, las relaciones de pareja serán OC por mi interpretación, por lo que tendré que acomodar en algunos puntos la magnifica historia de J.K. ROWLING para adaptarme ha eso. (Eso fue lo único que no me gusto de la historia, como quedaron los emparejamientos, todo lo demás fue perfecto, emocionante). Esta es mi primera historia, así que espero que les guste, a los que no les guste las historias o interpretaciones ya están avisados.**

**Que lo Disfruten,**

Estamos en el quinto año de curso de Harry Potter ya llego el mes de Enero (ya el Escuadrón de Dumbledore ha comenzado a ver clases y Dolores Jane Umbridge sigue haciendo de las suyas), están en el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno todos reunidos, y ocurre lo inimaginable...

En el centro del Gran Comedor y a una altura de unos cuatro metros aparece una esfera brillante de intenso color azul con un tamaño de dos metros y medio de diámetro, todo el mundo la mira con una mezcla de sentimientos entre asombrados y asustados.

-!Albus, que es esa cosa¡ exclama la profesora McGonagall.

-No lo se Minerva pero ya lo vamos ha averiguar. Contesto Dumbledore.

De la azulada esfera se escucha una potente voz:

-!Esta magia viene del futuro, el castillo ahora esta hechizado¡

-¿Como que hechizado? Pregunta el profesor de encantamientos Flitwick.

-Así como lo oyen, ya en nuestro tiempo Lord Voldemort no existe, hace años que fue derrotado pero mucha gente inocente murió en el transcurso de la batalla. Informa la esfera a su asombrada audiencia.

Muchos no saben si alegrarse o no pues aunque les dicen que su tan odiado villano ha dejado de existir también es cierto que les informan que muchos han muerto.

-Para solucionar eso decidimos enviar una serie de libros que detallan los hechos y los pensamientos de una persona primordial en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos en el mundo mágico. Vuelve a informar la Esfera.

-!Mentiras¡ exclama Umbridge, puras mentiras Quien no debe ser nombrado no ha vuelto, esto debe ser un truco, el Ministerio de Magia los castigara. Vuelve ha exclamar de forma enfurecida la inútil y soberbia profesora de DCAO.

-Dudas Umbridge, esta es magia muy avanzada y poderosa que tardamos muchos años en crear, no hay cabos sueltos, el encantamiento solo permitirá cambiar los hechos relacionados con las muertes de esas personas, todo hecho que quieran cambiar que signifique mas tiempo de vida para Lord Voldemort y sus Mortifagos sera imposibilitado por esta esfera, que aunque después que se terminen de leer los libros y el hechizo que rige sobre el castillo termine. Esta esfera seguirá vigilando sus vidas para que el futuro que hoy nosotros tenemos mejore no que empeore. Estas fueron las palabras pronunciadas por la potente voz proveniente de la esfera.

-!Parece una magia, como dices muy poderosa¡ Exclama Dumbledore.

-Hablas en plural ¿Quienes son ustedes? Pregunta Severus Snape.

-¿Quienes somos? No importa quienes somos pero si quieres saber, te diremos que somos el futuro de algunos de ustedes allí presente. Son las preguntas y respuestas que la esfera manifiesta.

-_El futuro de algunos de nosotros, seré yo uno de ellos, habré sobrevivido._ Piensa Harry Potter. Pensamiento parecido palabras mas palabras menos pasa por las mentes de varios estudiantes de Hogwarts entre ellos de Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, los Gemelos Weasley y muchos mas.

-¿De que se trata el hechizo que afecta al castillo? Pregunta Minerva McGonagall a la esfera.

-Nada que no queramos podrá ingresar a los terrenos de Hogwarts, todo el mundo debe permanecer aquí en el Gran Comedor cuando se lean los libros, cualquier interrupción y se tomaran medidas, esperemos que no sean drásticas, el tiempo fluirá de forma distinta un día aquí adentro significara un minuto allá afuera. Cualquier otra cosa que se nos halla pasado por informarles se les notificara a su debido momento. Informo la Esfera.

-Ustedes creen de verdad esta sarta de tonterías solo es magia ilusoria, una gran imagen con bastante sonido, exclama de forma enfurecida la profesora Umbridge.

- Ya que quieres ver acciones te las mostraremos Umbridge, ruge con atronadora voz la Esfera.

-Esto no es una ilusión, ya es hora de comenzar y para eso necesitamos mas testigos, gente que necesita saber. Pronuncia la Esfera con una voz un poco mas calmada.

De la Esfera sale un rayo de luz azulada, que impacta un lateral del comedor cerca de la mesa de los profesores, mostrándose una especie de tribuna de cómodos asientos y en ella van apareciendo gente desde lo alto hasta lo bajo de la misma. Entre estas personas comienzan ha llegar después de un resplandor azul el ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge, la Jefe del Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica Amelia Bones, el Jefe de la División de Aurores Rufus Scrimgeour acompañado por varios de sus mas fieles aurores, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix, entre ellos Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, la familia Weasley al completo (incluyendo al esquivo Percy), Fleur Delacour, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black. Todos ellos y por medio del rayo que los trajo ya tienen en su memoria las palabras que se han dicho en el Gran Comedor ademas de una advertencia de no atacar a nadie y menos a Sirius Black.

Al ver que esto ocurre se empiezan a escuchar murmullos de asombro en todo el Gran Comedor pero una voz chillona y entrometida acalla todas las voces al exclamar.

-!Cornelius¡ !mira es Sirius Black, es nuestra oportunidad de atraparlo¡ y diciendo esto Dolores Umbridge se dispone a lanzar un maleficio, parándose y preparándose ya moviendo su varita, cuando ella escucha.

-!Por Dios Dolores, ya comportate¡ esperemos a ver que información sacamos de todo esto. Dice de forma colérica Fudge y pensando el: _No te das cuenta que esta es magia muy poderosa, y aquí hay gente muy importante, ya me estoy hartando de tus quejas y tonterías._

-!Padrino¡ Exclama Harry corriendo y abrazando a Sirius.

-!Harry Potter es ahijado de Sirius Black¡ se escuchan varias exclamaciones parecidas a esta a lo largo de todo el comedor en las otras mesas de las casas de Hogwarts,

-!Y a mi nada¡ Consideraba a James como un hermano, bueno supongo que Sirius también sentía algo por el estilo. Exclama Remus bajando la cabeza por el repentino recuerdo de su amigo fallecido.

-!Claro Remus para mi James también era como un hermano¡ Dice Sirius.

-Por eso Harry para mi eres como un sobrino. Dice Remus.

-Si no fueras ya mi ahijado también te consideraría mi sobrino Harry. Dice Sirius.

-!Así que para mi eres mi familia no lo olvides¡ Exclaman al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius, abrazando ambos fuertemente a Harry.

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley sonríen y piensan que su amigo merece esas muestras de cariño por lo poco que el les ha contado a lo largo de los años de lo que era su vida con su familia Muggle.

Después retornan los tres a la mesa de Gryffindor, los dos adultos acompañando a Harry a la mesa, sentándose Harry entre Ron y Hermione, Ron a su izquierda y Hermione a su derecha, a lado de esta se sentaron los dos adultos y al lado de estos los Gemelos Weasley.

-!Hablaste de una serie de libros sobre alguien de aquí¡ Exclama Dumbledore.

-!SI¡ Dice la Esfera.

-!y de quien se trata esos libros¡ Dice McGonagall.

-!Los libros traen las acciones y pensamientos de la Saga de Harry Potter, son Siete¡ Exclama la Esfera.

-!Como¡ Exclama Harry.

-!Sabrán todo lo que hicimos¡ Exclama Ron.

-!Eso no es el problema¡ Dice Hermione, mirando mal a Ron con una expresión de no lo hagas sentir peor.

-!Todo lo que he pensado y pensare, esas son cosas muy privadas¡ Exclama Harry.

-!Piensa Harry en el bien mayor¡ Dice Dumbledore.

-!Nooo¡ Grita Harry.

-!Harry¡ Dice Remus con un tono calmado buscando calmarlo.

-!Miralo de esta forma, nos enteraremos de gente que morirá y que podremos evitar que eso pase¡ Dice Sirius casi convenciéndolo.

-!perooo¡ Exclama Harry, ya con un tono de voz mas calmado.

-!No te preocupes yo te apoyare y Ron también lo hará, ademas a lo mejor eso hace que la gente tenga una óptica de ti mas acertada¡ Exclama Hermione abrazando a Harry.

-!Claro hermano¡ Dice Ron dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Harry.

-!También así sabremos mas de ti porque creo que tu nunca nos dices todo lo que te pasa y sabes que para nosotros eres alguien muy importante¡ Dice Hermione con un volumen de voz que solo Harry, Ron y ella escuchan.

-!Lo sentimos Harry Potter, al mandar esta magia al pasado sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir pero si queremos evitar esas muertes no hay otra manera, la información en los libros es muy detallada y veraz¡ Dice la Esfera.

-Cuatro ya ocurrieron nos servirán para entender ciertas acciones y actitudes que no comprendemos, uno ya esta en curso en este momento y los dos últimos nos muestran el final de la era Voldemort, cosas que necesitamos saber para acabar con el, a lo mejor pueden adelantar su caída, lamentablemente en los tres últimos muere gente, esperamos evitar eso con la lectura de los libros, no pudimos llegar a una época mas temprana a fin de evitar el resurgimiento del que no debe ser nombrado por lo mismo lamentamos no poder evitar la muerte de Cedric Diggory, dice la Esfera.

Dicho eso de la Esfera sale un rayo de luz azul hacia la mesa de los profesores y apareciendo frente a Dumbledore se muestra un Libro.

Dumbledore lo agarra y lee el titulo en voz alta "**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**", abre el libro y dice "bueno yo leeré el primer capitulo"

- El niño que vivió leyó en voz alta Dumbledore.


	2. Capitulo 01 - El niño que vivió

**Nota Introductoria del Autor:**

**Los Personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a la autora J.K. ROWLING creadora de este basto universo literario del mundo de Harry Potter, la interpretación miá sera la de visualizar las reacciones de los personajes, en lo que es la lectura de estos siete libros, las relaciones de pareja serán OC por mi interpretación, por lo que tendré que acomodar en algunos puntos la magnifica historia de J.K. ROWLING para adaptarme ha eso. (Eso fue lo único que no me gusto de la historia, como quedaron los emparejamientos, todo lo demás fue perfecto, emocionante). **

**Agradezco las criticas y palabras de elogio del primer capitulo que fue una introducción a esta temática, intentare mejorar la redacción.**

**Disculpen la tardanza.**

**Que lo Disfruten.**

Dumbledore agarra el libro y lee el titulo en voz alta "**Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal**", y dice "bueno yo leeré el primer capitulo"

**- El niño que vivió- leyó en voz alta Dumbledore.**

El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso, porque no estaban para tales tonterías.

**-¿Como? No dijeron que se trataba del mentiroso este de Harry Potter– exclamo con un tono de rabia contenida la inutil profesora de DCAO Dolores Jane Umbridge.**

**-No empieces a interrumpir a cada rato Dolores y deja que la historia se cuente– dijo el Profesor Dumbledore.**

**-¿No insultes a mi sobrino/ahijado vieja cara de sapo?- vociferaron iracundamente al mismo tiempo Remus y Sirius, al darse cuenta que pensaron lo mismo se abrazan felicitándose mutuamente.**

**-¿Cornelius haga algo? Me están insultando- le reclama Umbridge al Ministro de Magia mientras se sienta asustada y con una cara de asombro.**

**-Dolores ya lo dijo Dumbledore quedate quieta y escucha- dijo Fudge.**

**-Ademas si escucharas podrias apreciar la opinion que podamos tener. Yo por mi parte no los llamaria normales, por lo menos no a mi juicio- Dijo la Profesora McGonagall.**

El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.

**-¿Que son Tadrados?- Pregunta extrañado Draco Malfoy.**

**-Se dice Ta La Dros es un aparato muggle que sirve para hacer pequeños agujeros en la pared- Dijo Hermione.**

**-¿Y a ti quien te lo pregunto, sabelotoda?- exclamo molesto Malfoy.**

**-Fue usted quien pregunto señor Malfoy y si no va a ser agradecido cuando le aclaren una duda es mejor que se quede callado- interviene molesta McGonagall con la actitud del Slytherin.**

**Harry Apretandole el hombro a Hermione, le dice al oído – No vale la pena que les expliques nada, mirales la cara, siguen sin entender- esto ultimo lo dice riéndose. **

Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.

**-parece una morsa- dice Fred.**

**-!Freeeeeed¡ no te pases- lo regaña su madre Molly Weasley – Y tu no te rías Ron- le dice ella al menor de sus hijos.**

**-No se Moleste Sra Weasley pero mi tío si se parece a una morsa- le dice Harry en un tono juguetón que provoca las risas de Fred, George, Remus, Sirius, Hermione y del propio Harry.**

La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.

**-Aparte de parecer una Jirafa es chismosa- exclama Tonks.**

**Varias muchachas de Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff asienten en conformidad con lo expuesto por la auror.**

Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.

**-Sera para ellos pero por lo poco que vi dudo que sea tan bueno como dicen- Dijo McGonagall.**

**-¿Porque lo dices Minerva?- Le pregunta la profesora Sprout.**

**-Ya lo oirás Pomona, paciencia- le respondió la escocesa.**

**-Mejor que el- exclamo Sirius molesto -El no puede ser mejor que tu Harry.**

Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.

**-¿Los Potter, que pasa con ellos?- Exclamaron dubitativamente varias voces en el salon.**

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años;

**-Eso no era culpa de Lili, sino de esa Petunia, que no sabia apreciar el valor de nuestra peliroja, no es asi Remus- Dijo Sirius comtemplando a Harry y observando al otro merodeador buscando confirmacion de sus palabras.**

**-Es verdad Harry, Lili intento hablar con su hermana pero ella siempre la rechazaba- confirmo el licantropo.**

tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana, porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil, eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.

**-Muggles tenian que ser- exclamaron varias voces provenientes del profesorado.**

**-¿Como?- Rugio Sirius -James no era un inutil el era un auror como yo- dijo Sirius dirijiendose a Harry.**

**-Un excelente Auror si me preguntan- exclamo Moody.**

**-Ademas ambos eran miembros de la Orden del Fénix que luchaba contra Voldemort- dijo Kingsley.**

**-Y a buena suerte que no se parecían a tus tíos, lamento que hayas tenido que criarte con ellos- dijo Remus con un sentimiento de pena por no haber ayudado al hijo de sus amigos.**

Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.

**-Tampoco era para tanto, ellos tenian buena presencia y no eran excentricos, los vecinos no dirian nada- dijo Snape, todo el comedor se le quedo viendo asombrado.**

**-¿Como puedes saber que no dirian nada Severus?- pregunto la profesora Sprout.**

**-Recuerda Pomona que yo me crie en el mundo muggle antes de venir a Hogwarts- le dijo Snape a la profesora Sprout sin mucho animo.**

**Remus y Sirius dándole un asentimiento de cabeza como agradeciéndole a regañadientes las palabras a Snape de forma silenciosa.**

Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.

**-Dumbledore esos muggles parecen a simple vista un poco snobs, ¿no crees?- para sopresa de todos esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por Cornelius Fudge que miraba al Director de Hogwarts con una expresion de "que hiciste Dumbledore".**

**-No es asi Cornelius, ademas recuerda que hablas de la familia de Harry Potter- Dijo Albus Dumbledore.**

**-A mi no me molesta- dijo Harry sonriendo -lamentablemte es la verdad, mis tios son asi- confirmo el niño que vivio dando un suspiro. Hermione al lado de el le dio un apreton en el hombro.**

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta. Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.

**-¿Fue ese dia Albus?- pregunto el profesor de encantamientos Flitwick.**

**-¿Que dia, de que estan hablando?- preguntaron varios alumnos en el comedor **

**- Si Filius fue ese tragico dia- confirmo Dumbledore.**

**Los estudiantes que entendieron de hablaban ambos profesores exlamaron varios "Ahhh" y mandaron a callar al resto de sus compañeros, sabiendo que no era un tema alegre e imaginando que el libro hablaria del tema.**

El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo, y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta.

**-!Que pinta¡ me da dolor solo de imaginarmelos- declaro George sarcasticamente.**

**-Ni lo digas hermano ni lo digas, ya me esta dando dolor- dijo su gemelo agarrandose la cabeza.**

**En la mesa de Gryffindor fueron varios los que se rieron de la broma.**

Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana. A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes. «Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4.

**Al escuchar eso Harry rodo los ojos.**

**McGonagall recordando ese día se pregunto mentalmente _"como fue que __Alb__us los dejo con ellos"_.**

**Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Fred, George y Ginny se preguntaron mentalmente después de lo poco leído y con palabras parecidas _"Esa no parece la familia que uno quisiera, como le habrá ido a Harry con ellos, nos enteraremos de cosas que Harry nunca nos contó, el no parece feliz con que no enteremos y que tan malo sera eso"_.**

Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.

**-¿Esa es usted Profesora McGonagall?- preguntaron al unisono Charles y Bill Weasley.**

**McGonagall no dijo nada e insto con la mirada a que Dumbledore continuase con la lectura.**

Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica.

**-Si es ella- dijeron varios Alumnos recordando la apariencia de la profesora en su forma de animago, las veces que ella los sorprendio en esa peculiar forma.**

**-¿Pero que hacia alli?- pregunto Amelia Bones.**

**-Si soy yo y esperen a que avance la lectura y veran que hacia alli- contesto McGonagall.**

El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).

**-!Esa gata siiii¡ esa es nuestra jefa de casa- exclamaron varios Gryffindors.**

**-Contrólense o me obligaran a bajarle puntos a mi propia casa- vocifero McGonagall y los Gryffindor envueltos se sentaron atemorizados de un posible castigo.**

El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.

**-Otra vez los Tadrados- exclamo Pansy Parkinson.**

**-Mejor callate o la sang... sabelotodo nos volvera a corregir y explicar el dichoso aparato ese- dijo Draco Malfoy con un tono de premura.**

**Ron y Harry se levantaron molestos por lo que quiso decir Malfoy y Hermione agarrando a ambos de los brazos los sento diciendo – no importa-**

**-Cuidadito señor Malfoy y dice lo que no debe- le reprendio McGonagall.**

Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa. El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula. ¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.

**-¡Individuos con Capa!- exclamaron varios Gryffindor.**

**-¡Ropa Ridicula!- Gritaron varios Ravenclaws.**

**-¡Moda Nueva!- se extrañaron varios Hufflepuff.**

**-¡Son Magos muggle ignorante! Los magos tenemos estilo- dijeron varios Slytherins dandose importancia.**

**-Ejem- Exclamo Dumbledore silenciando el comedor, para despues decir -vamos a continuar con la lectura-**

Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados.

**Varios de los miembros de la Orden del Fenix como los tres jerarcas del Ministerio se imaginaron que se trataba del dia que Voldemort inexplicablemente desaparecio y algunos de ellos dirigieron su mirada hacia Harry Potter y de forma apesumbrada agacharon la cabeza queriendo imaginar lo que habra sido para el muchacho perder a sus padres y crecer con esa familia tan muggle.**

El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué valor!

**En el comedor la indignacion crecio por la actitud snob de ese muggle.**

**-Ese tio tuyo es todo un personaje- se quejo Seamus Finnigan.**

**-tu te quejas y el que tubo que vivir con el y aguantarlo fui yo- dijo un Harry molesto mientras Hermione intentaba calmar al ojiverde y Ron fulminaba con la mirada a Seamus.**

Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.

**-Que mente mas simple, que tiene que ver una campaña publicitaria y gente con capa con una colecta para algo benefico- dijo Hermione molesta.**

**-El es asi no vale la pena que te molestes- dijo Harry conciliador y resignado por la actitud de su tio politico.**

El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día, aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.

**-Hay que ver ese dia casi nos descubren- dijo Fudge acordandose lo que tuvo que pasar para que Voldemort ya no fuera una amenaza.**

**-Tienes razon Cornelius pero entenderas que la gente queria comunicarse, saber si eso era verdad- declaro la Sra Bones con el mismo sentimiento de pesar.**

**-De que hablan- pregunto Harry.**

**Remus y Sirius viendose con pesar y entendiendo de que hablaban le dijeron a Harry -ya lo entenderas deja que la lectura continue- esperando que la noticia no sea tan traumatica y preparandose para brindarle todo su apoyo al muchacho. **

Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.

**-Pobre de esos muggles que tienen que trabajar con el, es una bestia- declaro Arthur Weasley.**

**-Tienes razón querido- concordó Molly con su marido.**

**-¡PAPA! Te extraña que sea una bestia si se parece a una morsa- canturrearon los gemelos Weasley.**

Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.

**-Hay que ver lo que ese tipo considera bueno para provocarle buen humor- dijo en un tono molesto McGonagall.**

Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación.

—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...

—Sí, su hijo, Harry...

**-chismoso como su mujer, son tal para cual- comentaron las profesoras Sinistra, Vector y Hooch.**

**En cambio Harry penso _"me nombraron a mi y a mis padres sera que estan en algo narrando como murieron, como me hice esta cicatriz o solo como llegue a la casa de mis tios, odio esta sensacion"_.**

**Ron miro a su amigo, el cual, este al escuchar su apellido y su nombre ser nombrado en la lectura puso una cara entre resignacion y tristeza. Ron le dio varias palmadas a Harry en la espalda para manifestarle su apoyo mientras del otro lado Hermione le daba un fuerte y corto abrazo a la vez que le susurraba al oido -tranquilo, sabes que hay gente a la que le importas mucho y sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo-**

El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.

Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.

**-Ahora es que te das cuenta de lo que eres, grandisimo idiota- dijo Sirius.**

**-Pueden creerlo- exclama Remus.**

**Kingsley, Moody, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Charley y Bill dan distintas muestras de estar de acuerdo con las palabras dichas por los merodeadores.**

Potter no era un apellido tan especial. Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter

**-En el mundo magico si es especial, maldito muggle- dijo indignado Sirius y Remus asiente con la cabeza en completo acuerdo con las palabras dichas por su entrañable amigo.**

**-Es verdad, en el mundo magico no hay muchas personas con el apellido Potter, sobre todo en los ultimos 10 años solo sabemos de la existencia de Harry- explica elocuentemente la profesora McGonagall.**

**-Valla, no sabia eso- Dijo asombrado Harry.**

**-Ni yo lo sabia amigo- exclamo Ron en el mismo estado de asombro.**

**Hermione rodando los ojos les dice -Por eso les digo que deben leer mas, hay un libro en la biblioteca que explica eso-.**

**Ambos se quedan callados antes de decir algo y molestar a la castaña con su manía de la información.**

y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry.

**Los merodeadores, los ****Weasley, ****parte de la Orden del Fénix y del profesorado no les gusto, lo que esa falta de atención por sus familiares en esas palabras, podían indicar sobre la crianza de Harry, muchos de ellos ya empezando a creer que, algunas cosas de lo que leyesen que pasaban en esa casa, donde se crio el azabache, no les iba a gustar nada ****de nada****.**

Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.

**-Mi sobrino tiene un muy nombre y es Harry, acuerdate de el muggle- exclamo molesto Remus.**

**-Al James decirme que iba a ser tu padrino yo le sugeri el nombre de Harry- le informo Sirius a Harry y Remus asintio dandole a entender que el tambien conocia ese detalle.**

**Los que escucharon ese arrebato de los merodeadores comenzaron a entender lo que significaban esos dos adultos para Harry y que debieron ser muy amigos de sus padres.**

No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana.

**Snape se acordo de su infancia y gruño con el recuerdo de lo molesta que podia ser Petunia Evans con lo que era diferente a ella.**

Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa...

**Y muchos de los alumnos de Gryffindor, Ravenclaws y Hufflepuff manifestaron en el gran comedor su molestia por esas palabras leidas por Dumbledore con una serie de gruñidos, silbidos y algunas palabras subidas de tono, por las cuales sus jefes de casa los amonestaron con una advertencia.**

Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros, y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.

—Perdón —gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo.

**-Sabe de buenos modales- dijo una asombrada Tonks.**

**-Eso es nuevo, es la primera vez que escucho a mi tio disculparse con alguien- expuso un atonito Harry.**

**Los Weasley, Remus, Sirius y algunos otros de los que tenían un trato mas cercano con Harry no les gusto escuchar esas palabras, les daba mala espina.**

Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:

**Dumbledore despues de leer mentalmente lo que seguia, cerro los ojos y penso _"a que costo"_ y mirando a Harry continuo con la lectura.**

—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los _muggles_ como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!

**-!Celebrar¡ perdi a mis padres ese dia- exlamo iracundo Harry.**

**Hermione rapidamente abrazo a Harry intentando calmarlo, cosa parecida hacia Ron con una mano apoyada en el hombro de su amigo.**

**Sirius por su parte despues del arranque que tuvo su ahijado se lamenta mentalmente por haber decidido cambiar con la rata de peter el puesto del guardian secreto.**

**Remus tambien recuerda esa noche en donde perdio a dos de sus mejores amigos, lamentandose por que no fue a buscar a Harry, no le gustaba estaba gustando lo poco que ya habia oido sobre los tios del muchacho esperando que no fuese peor.**

**Varios de los profesores agacharon la cabeza en señal de pena por lo que ellos ya se imaginaban que se iba a leer y que su alumno de ****Gryffindor ****tendria que soportar y asimilar.**

**Snape mentalmente se insultaba **_**"si yo no le hubiese dicho nada sobre esa profecia, el señor oscuro no hubiese buscado a los Potter, Lily por mi culpa estas muerta"**_** mirando hacia donde estaba Harry y cerrando los ojos suspiro ****volviendo a pensar con una mirada vaga al Gran Comedor **_**"Lo mantendre a salvo Lily, por ti lo hare".**_

**D****espues de varios minutos en donde lo unico que se respiraba en el ambiente era una silenciosa calma, Albus Dumbledore decidio continuar con la lectura sabiendo que lo que se leeria no seria facil para nadie. **

Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.

El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.

**Harry escuchando esto sonrio teniendo una imagen mental de su tio en esa posicion.**

Y por si fuera poco le había llamado _muggle_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado.

**-Muggle Tonto- exclamaron varios Gryffindors.**

Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).

**-De verdad que es un muggle tonto- le dijo Ernie Macmillan a Justin Finch-Fletchley en la mesa de los Hufflepuff.**

**Los que lo escucharon solo asentian en acuerdo a esas palabras.**

Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos.

**-Ahora se va a molestar y me va querer sacar de allí- dijo McGonagall.**

**-Porque profesora si no esta haciendo nada- contestaron varios alumnos que tenían en gran estima a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor.**

—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.

El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.

**-Asi es Minerva no te dejes intimidar por ese tonto muggle- le dijo Sprout.**

**-Nunca lo haria Pomona- le contesto la Gryffindor.**

Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija.

**-****Harry tu tía de verdad es así de chismosa- le pregunto la Sra ****Weasley ****al ojiverde.**

**-Lamentablemente si, una vez estuvimos en el Supermercado, como una hora, solo escuchando detrás de los enlatados, la conversación de unas vecinas nuestras- dijo Harry.**

**-¿Supermercado?- pregunto Draco.**

**-¿Enlatados?- pregunto también Pansy.**

**Deteniendo a Hermione que les iba ****ya ****a explicar y meneandole la cabeza como queriéndole decir "no vale la pena, ****no lo agradecerán****" Harry dijo en voz alta -Pregúntenle a la profesora ****Burbage de Estudios Muggles-**

**-Cuando terminen de leerse los libros contestare cual inquietud que tengan- respondió la aludida profesora Burbage.**

y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).

**-Lo estan malcriando, eso no es motivo de contarlo como si fuese algo bueno- exclamo una escandalizada Molly Weasley.**

**Varias mujeres en el comedor asintieron en concordancia a estas palabras.**

**Y varios de los hijos de los Weasley se imaginan que les hubiese pasado si fuesen con esa malcriadez ha alguno de sus progenitores.**

El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche.

—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño.

**-Ese dia fue muy ajetreado en el ministerio Cornelius- Dijo la Sra Bones.**

**-Bueno Amelia la gente queria informacion, ya ha esa hora habia muchos rumores- expreso Fudge.**

**-Si, los Muggles casi nos descubren ese dia, suerte que son algo ciegos para cosas magicas- comento Rufus Scrimgeour.**

—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?

**-!Ese es mi Papa Harry¡- exclamo una emocionada Tonks por la participacion de su padre en el relato.**

**-¿Como es eso?- pregunto Ron.**

**-El señor Tonks esta infiltrado en la television muggle hace años, como locutor para intentar mitigar cualquier cosa que se nos pueda escapar al ministerio- le informo Arthur Weasley.**

—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!

**-!Ese de seguro fue Dedalus, ese viejo loco¡- exclamo Moody.**

**Meneando la cabeza Dumbledore continuo con la lectura.**

Tal vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras.

**Hubo murmullos y despues gruñidos por esas palabras a lo largo del Gran Comedor.**

¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.

El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter...

**Los gruñidos esta vez fueron mas ensordecedores, muy pocos a esta altura no detestaban la actitud de ese muggle y se preguntaban en voz alta como podia ser familia de Harry Potter.**

**-Es mi tio politico, no tengo ningun lazo de sangre con el- dijo molesto Harry.**

La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.

—Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?

**Snape mentalmente penso _"ella nunca se importo por Lily, era una gran envidiosa, Lily podia hacer muchas cosas y ella nada"_.**

Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.

—No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?

**Snape mentalmente se dijo _"__veo que no estaba equivocado, ella odia a Lily, como habra sido la vida de Harry Potter con ella, espero que no halla trasladado su odio hacia el hijo de Lily__"_ meneando la cabeza se lamento y rapidamente observo el comedor a ver si alguien se habia dado cuenta de su gesto.**

**-!Hay esta la confirmacion Remus¡- Exclamo Sirius enojado.**

**-!Si¡ Lily lo intento pero...¡- Dijo Remus acongojado.**

**-!Fingir que no tenia hermana eso es demasiado¡ comento Sirius apenado recordando los esfuerzos que hizo su amiga para salvar la relacion con su hermana.**

—Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...

—¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.

—Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... _su grupo_.

**-!Su grupo¡- Exclamo enojado Rubeus Hagrid.**

**-!No somos un grupo¡- exclamaron al unisono varios Hufflepuff.**

**-!Somos Magos y muy decentes¡- dijeron en voz alta varios Ravenclaws y Gryffindors.**

**-Y al menos tenemos educacion y modales, cosa que le falta a usted- Dijeron molestos Ron y Hermione.**

**Varios de los expectadores y de los profesores concordaron con las palabras dichas y por raro que parezca la totalidad de los Slytherin asintieron dando muestra que estaban de acuerdo con sus compañeros de colegio.**

La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.

**-¡Es un cobarde, le tiene miedo a su mujer!- exclamo Susan Bones desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.**

En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:

—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?

—Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?

—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.

**-¡Ehhh! Es un nombre como cualquier otro, por lo menos es mejor que el mio- Exclamo molesta Hermione en defensa de su amigo.**

**-¿Que no te gusta tu nombre Hermione, si es unico? O prefieres un diminutivo como "Hermi" o tu segundo nombre "Jane"- le pregunto Harry en voz baja que solo escucharon Ron, Hermione y el.**

**-No se, mi nombre es tan largo, bueno ustedes dos pueden llamarme como quieran no me molestaria- dijo Hermione.**

**-Ok Hermi pero solo cuando estemos los tres, no queremos que otros lo tomen a burla- dijo Ron mirando hacia la mesa de Slytherin.**

**-Estoy de acuerdo con Ron, por mi parte usare las dos opciones que te di y ya se en que contexto los usare- esto ultimo se lo dijo Harry risueño al oido de una sonrojada Hermione que solo pudo asentir contenta, por el aprecio que le demostraban sus amigos.**

**Todos en el Gran Comedor veian con asombro el intercambio de palabras de los amigos que al final se convirtio en privado y que los dejo con curiosidad por lo que se estaban contando, en ese momento Dumbledore decidio continuar leyendo.**

—Oh, sí —dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

**Ante estas palabras el Trio de Oro, Sirius y Remus se quedaron viendo al libro molestos pero no hicieron ningun comentario.**

No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.

**Varios en el Gran Comedor solo dirigian sonrisas de aprecio hacia la profesora de transformaciones.**

¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.

**-¡Es un completo Snob Harry!- declaro Neville.**

**-¡Si! Lamentablemente tengo que ir todos los veranos con ellos- expuso Harry.**

**-!Despues de hoy no¡ te vendras conmigo- le dijo Sirius.**

**-Cuando se terminen de leer los libros, se demostrara tu inocencia- comento Remus.**

**-Y señor ministro cuando eso pase tendra que declararme inocente- se dirigio Sirius al Ministro de Magia.**

**-Como te atreves vil asesino ha hablar en esos terminos al ministro- Vocifero iracunda Umbridge de pie delante de su asiento en la mesa de profesores con la varita en mano.**

**-Dolores baja esa varita y calmate- le dijo molesto Fudge a una sorprendida Umbridge por la actitud del Ministro.**

**-No se preocupe Sr Black que si lo que usted dice se cumple, si estos libros explican su inocencia yo me encargare de que usted sea declarado libre de toda culpa- declaro Amelia Bones mientras Fudge y Scrimgeour asentían en acuerdo a las palabras y actitud mostrada por la Jefe del Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica.**

Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase... No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos...

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

**-¡Ojala no lo estuviera!- declaro un cabizbajo Harry preguntandose como es que el fue a parar alli con ellos que tan molestos y reacios se ven de tener que tratar con gente como el.**

**Dumbledore despues de oir lo que dijo Harry se preguntaba _"me abre equivocado"_, pero despues descargo esa idea de su cabeza, viendo de reojo a Minerva, se dio cuenta que le tenia dedicada una fuerte mirada, decidio que era mejor seguir con la lectura.**

El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive.

**-¿Que estabas esperando Minerva?- pregunto Flitwick.**

**-Ya lo veras Filius- contesto McGonagall.**

Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche.

**-¿Porque sigue alli profesora?- pregunto Percy.**

**-esperen a que avance la lectura- contesto exasperada McGonagall.**

Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron.

En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez. El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore.

**-¿Fue usted acaso el que me encomendo a ellos?- pregunto parandose de su silla Harry molesto por enterarse que su maltrato a lo largo de los años se los debia a un hombre, que el veneraba, esperaba obtener respuestas.**

**-Harry era por tu bien- respondio Dumbledore.**

**-Esa respuesta no me satisface, espero que despues de lo que se lea en los otros capitulos y en los otros libros, usted me justifique eso de que era por mi bien- repuso molesto Harry sentandose y recibiendo el apoyo de sus dos amigos, Ron apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del ojiverde y Hermione entrelazando el brazo izquierdo de ella con el brazo derecho del azabache, agarrandose las manos y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.**

**-¿Que tan malo es Harry?- Pregunto Sirius.**

**-Ya lo veras padrino- expuso Harry.**

**A Remus como a Sirius no le gusto como sono eso y le echaban miradas fuertes a Dumbledore.**

**A la par de lo que esto ocurria en la mesa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang miraba con furia a la castaña y pensaba _"estas en mi lugar, maldita, quien tiene que reconfortarlo soy yo"_.**

**Por el contrario Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor observava al trio y mas detalladamente a Hermione y tambien se decia en sus pensamientos _"por que no siento celos de ella, sera porque creo que ellos solo son amigos, __no la veo como una rival o mis sentimientos por Harry no son tan fuertes, sera que solo era un encaprichamiento"_ -Ahhh- suspiro y pensando _"tengo que pensar seriamente en esto__",_ se quedo viendo al resto de sus compañeros de mesa sin enfocarse en nadie.**

**Dumbledore decidio que era mejor seguir leyendo todos lo estaban viendo raro y el pensaba que esas miradas no se iban a calmar en los proximos capitulos pero se dijo que el obro lo mejor que pudo y no se arrepentia o eso creia.**

Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo.

**-¿Que te hizo tanta gracia Albus?- Pregunto la animaga McGonagall.**

**-Su presencia alli Minerva, ya me lo esperaba y su postura parecia una estatua de lo tiesa que estaba- expuso Dumbledore.**

**A Minerva no le parecio que eso tuviera gracia y se quedo viendo a Dumbledore con una mirada algo exasperada por las actitudes que a veces tenia el anciano director y a la vez haciendo un gesto para que siguiera leyendo.**

Rió entre dientes y murmuró:

—Debería haberlo sabido.

Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.

**-¿Que aparato es ese Albus?- Pregunto Flitwick.**

**-Eso es un Desiluminador, un objeto creado por mi- contesto Dumbledore.**

**-!Asombroso¡- exclamaron al unisono varios Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws.**

**-!Increible¡- exclamaron de pie varios Slytherins y Gryffindors, las dos mesas al darse cuenta que estaban de acuerdo se sentaron de mala gana.**

**-!Queremos¡- Dijo Fred.**

**-!Uno¡- Dijo inmediatamente despues George.**

**Dumbledore solo siguio leyendo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle.

**Varias mujeres en el Gran Comedor dijeron con palabras parecidas -Esa vieja chismosa- entre ellas Molly, Minerva, Pomona, Sinistra, Hooch y Tonks.**

**Otras solo rodaron los ojos como Hermione, Ginny, Cho, Pansy entre otras.**

**Por otro lado Luna solo sonrio como siguiera en su mundo de sueños pero en realidad estaba consciente de su entorno.**

Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.

—Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.

**Nadie dijo nada ni se le hizo una pregunta a la profesora ya que esta, estaba viendo hacia los alumnos a ver quien la iba a exasperar, en fin de cuentas, ella ya les habia dicho que esperaran a que se desarrollase la lectura, no le gustaba estar repitiendo las cosas como un loro, se volteo hacia Dumbledore instandole a continuar el relato.**

Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño. Parecía claramente disgustada.

—¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.

—Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.

**A lo largo del recinto se escucharon varias carcajadas, por que esas habian sido casi las mismas palabras que el director habia utilizado.**

**-Ustedes tambien estarian tiesos si estuvieran todo el dia sentados sobre una pared - dijo McGonagall algo ofuscada por las risas hacia ella, dirigiendole una mirada a Dumbledore, le hizo gestos para que prosiguiera.**

—Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.

**Las carcajadas volvieron a resonar, el director viendo que la sub-directora estaba ahora abochornada decidio, que era mejor seguir leyendo.**

—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuando podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.

**El ambiente se enfrio rapido en el salon, muchos agacharon la cabeza y los pocos que preguntaban que pasaba fueron instados a mantener la boca cerrada. **

**Harry miraba intensamente a Dumbledore con una miraba que decia muchas cosas, ninguna de esas era alegre hacia su director, alrededor de el Ron y Hermione le apretaron el hombro y la mano respectivamente, Sirius y Remus miraron a Harry dandole miradas de apoyo y despues se pusieron a observar al director con miradas enojadas.**

**McGonagall resoplo enfadada recordando ese dia.**

**Dumbledore decidio seguir con la lectura de forma apresurada.**

La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada.

—Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los _muggles_ se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—.

**-Gracias profesora - dijo Harry.**

**-No hay de que Señor Potter, solo juzgue que ese no era momento de celebraciones, !Si¡ Voldemort se habia ido pero a que precio- respondio McGonagall viendo hacia Harry y dedicandole una sonrisa algo triste.**

Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.

**-Hay que mandar a ese Diggle ha Azcaban inmediatamente- Vocifero iracunda Umbridge de pie delante de su asiento en la mesa de profesores.**

**-Dolores siéntate, calmate y haz el favor de estar callada- le dijo molesto Fudge.**

**-Tiene razón Cornelius, Dolores, ya en su momento el Sr Diggle fue amonestado por ese asunto- declaro Amelia Bones mientras Scrimgeour asentían acordándose de ese incidente que aunque algo cómico no era de sentido común hacerlo porque los muggles se podían preguntar que fue eso.**

—No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...

**Los adultos asintieron acordandose de esa epoca oscura y del miedo que sintieron por ellos y su familia.**

—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los _muggles_, intercambia rumores...

Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.

—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los _muggles_ lo descubran todo sobre nosotros.

**-Estuvo cerca de verdad- confirmo Fudge.**

Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?

**-Por supuesto que se ha ido y no ha regresado- Vocifero rapidamente con enojo Umbridge sentada en la mesa de profesores.**

**-Dolores dije que íbamos a esperar por la lectura de estos libros y aunque creo que no ha vuelto. Por lo poco que se ha leído hasta el momento creo que lo que se lea allí deberá ser verdad. Así que yo como Ministro de Magia actuare descuerdo al libro, si dice que volvió, actuaremos y si dice que no volvió seguiremos como siempre- expuso Fudge.**

**Amelia Bones y Rufus Scrimgeour asintieron pensando que ese era el plan de acción adecuado para ellos como representantes del Gobierno Mágico. **

—Es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?

**-¿Un Queee?- exclamaron varios en el Gran Comedor, sobre todo los sangre pura.**

**Dumbledore solo sonrio y continuo con la lectura.**

—¿Un qué?

—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los _muggles_ que me gusta mucho.

**Varios sonrieron, sobre todos aquellos que tenian un poco mas de contacto con el director de Hogwarts y le conocian su predileccion por los dulces.**

—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos—. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...

—Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor,

**Harry, Hermione, Sirius y Remus asintieron en concordancia con las palabras que se acababan de leer. La profesora McGonagall tambien asentia recordando y pensando que era absurdo temer a un simple nombre, al hombre quizas pero no a su nombre.**

pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta—. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.

**Varios en el Gran Comedor se estremecieron por las dos veces que se nombro al Innombrable.**

**-Por Dios, solo es un nombre- exclamo Harry.**

**Varios lo miraron atonitos.**

**-Harry tiene razon es solo un simple nombre, si van a tener miedo que sea al hombre por lo que es pero no a su nombre- dijo Dumbledore.**

**La profesora McGonagall asintio y viendo hacia Dumbledore le sonrio y le hizo gestos para que continuara, agradecida por que sus palabras eran casi identicas a las que penso hacia pocos momentos.**

—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.

**Varios asintieron en acuerdo a esas palabras.**

**Los alumnos vieron a su director con nuevos ojos de respeto.**

—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.

**-Solo por que usted no es un, un...- comenzo a decir Molly.**

**-Loco, asesino, con ansias de poder, que haria cualquier cosa y usaria cualquier medio- completo Tonks.**

—Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.

**-Me gusto mas lo que quisieron decir tu madre y Tonks- dijo Harry en voz baja a sus amigos.**

**-A mi tambien y tu Hermi- respondio Ron en el mismo tono de Harry.**

**Hermione solo asintio con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando su acuerdo.**

**Los que estaban cerca en las otras mesas y veian al Trio intercambiar rapidas palabras, los miraban con extrañeza mientras que los compañeros de mesa de los tres Gryffindors solo sonreian acostumbrados a esos arrebatos de los amigos.**

—Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.

**-!DEMASIADA¡- exclamo Fred.**

**-!INFORMACION¡- exclamo George.**

**-!NOOOOOO¡- gritaron los gemelos.**

**Muchos le dirigieron miradas risueñas a la enfermera del colegio.**

La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar.

—Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?

Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir,

**-En momentos asi, te pareces a ella Hermi- le dijo bajito Ron.**

**Harry sonrio y dijo -tiene razon, si te vieras en esos casos, no se si reir o tenerte miedo Hermi- en identico tono pronunciado por Ron.**

**Hermione fulmino con la mirada al par de amigos, rodo los ojos y volteo la mirada hacia donde estaba Dumbledore (aunque estaba contenta, sus amigos ya estaban usando su nuevo apodo, eso la hacia sentirse mas apreciada por ellos), el cual iba a continuar la lectura.**

la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.

**Dumbledore detubo la lectura un rato, metio la mano al bolsillo, sacando un caramelo y procediendo a desenvolverlo.**

**-!Albusss¡ continua con la lectura- exclamo exasperada McGonagall, no le gustaba esa mania que tenia el director de retrasar la informacion con los caramelos.**

**-Disculpa Minerva pero tanto mencionar los caramelos me provocaron- Contesto Dumbledore.**

**En el salon fueron varios los que sonrieron por las ocurrencias de su director.**

—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.

**Todos en el Gran Comedor observaron a el niño que vivio con sentimientos de pena y tristeza por la perdida de sus padres.**

**Harry solo cruzo sus dos brazos en la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en ellos, no queria ver a nadie en ese momento.**

**Ron a su lado palmeo la espalda de su amigo y acercandose a su oreja le susurro -recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros, amigo-**

**Hermione abrazo suavemente a Harry y acercando su cabeza a su oreja tambien le susurro -si quieres hablar estoy aqui-**

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.

—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza.

**Harry siguio en su postura de tristeza.**

**Sirius se paro un momento de su asiento, se acerco a Harry y apoyando una mano en su hombro izquierdo, le dijo -Estoy aqui contigo-**

La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.

—Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry. Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.

**Harry cambio su postura, levantando la cabeza, apoyando los codos en la mesa, procedio a cubrirse la cara con ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, sin querer escuchar nada, pero recibiendo las palabras de sus intimos amigos y de su padrino.**

**Esta vez Remus tambien se acerco y le puso una mano en su otro hombro, con Ron siguiendo dandole palmadas al otro lado de Harry y en frente a Sirius, el cual mantenia la mano en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho, con Hermione que estaba frente al el, abrazando a su sobrino, Remus le dijo -tranquilo, no estas solo, nosotros estamos contigo-**

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?

—Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.

**Dumbledore detuvo un momento la lectura y observo a Harry, ya parecia estar mejor, no le gustaba verlo sufrir innecesariamente, Sirius y Remus habian vuelto a sus asientos entre Hermione y los Gemelos Weasley. En ese momento Harry le miro a los ojos y su mirada parecia decir usted debe saberlo, usted sabe algo, Dumbledore penso que si como el se lo temia los libros iban a mostrar mucha informacion, cuando eso saliera a flote y si Harry pedia alguna explicacion, el se la daria, ya que el pensaba que a esa altura el muchacho mereceria saberlo.**

La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo.

**En el salon hubo varias exclamaciones de asombro y miradas de sorpresa, Dumbledore ya veia que varios alumnos querian preguntar sobre el reloj, decidio rapidamente seguir leyendo.**

Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo:

—Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?

**Hagrid se removio en su asiento, no tenia buenos recuerdos de ese dia, echo una ojeada a Harry y este le devolvio una sonrisa, decidio no emitir ninguna opinion, despues de todo no habia nada alegre que decir.**

—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.

—He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.

**Harry gruño y dijo -si esa es mi unica familia, mejor hubiese estado en un orfanato- dirigiendole una acida mirada a su director, le iba a costar dejar de estar enojado con Dumbledore.**

**Varios alumnos en el comedor lo veian raro, es verdad que los Dursley no parecian la mejor familia pero un orfanato parecia demasiado, les provocaba una gran duda, que habrian hecho para provocar esa actitud, muchos decidieron ver hacia donde estaba el libro decidiendo que alli era donde obtendrian esas repuestas.**

**Sirius observando a Harry penso "Que habra pasado, por Dios que le habran hecho. Yo y mi tonta sed de venganza, no me di cuenta cuanto daño le hice" y volteando al libro volvio a pensar "Ese libro alli estan las respuestas, pero de verdad quiero escucharlas. Ahhh !Si quiero¡ de esa forma puedo aprender cuanto tengo que resarcirle a mi ahijado, por mi negligencia".**

**Por otro lado Remus con ambas manos tomandose la cabeza pensaba "Su unica familia, el no los quiere, si yo hubiese sido valiente y no temiese a mi licantropia hubiese luchado por su custodia, se que Lily y James nunca hubiesen querido que su hijo se criase con sus tios, ellos hubiesen preferido que si Sirius no pudiese, que yo me encargase, cuanto les falle".**

—¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!

**-Sigo pensando igual Albus, ese no es hogar para un niño mago- dijo McGonagall.**

**-Pues yo opino Minerva que para el era el mejor lugar- contesto Dubledore.**

**-Eso lo veremos, sigue con el relato Albus- respondio McGonagall.**

—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.

**-¿Una carta? Crees que eso es suficiente Albus- pregunto la profesora Sprout. **

**-¿Por Dios, una carta? Albus ellos son muggles, a los nacidos muggles siempre cuando les avisamos por primera vez su ingreso a Hogwarts siempre le enviamos ha alguien que les expliques, no me diras que no hablaste con ellos- manifesto sus inquietudes el profesor Flitwick.**

**-Pues Albus no lo hizo y si tienes razon Filius ese caso se podia comparar al de un nacido muggle- respondio McGonagall.**

**-Minerva, Pomona, Filius, crei que con la carta era suficiente, de todas formas Petunia Dursley sabia que su hermana era una bruja- contesto Dumbledore.**

**-¿Saber? Por Merlin Albus ella no iba a ser informada sobre mandar o no a Harry a una institucion de enseñanza magica, ella iba a criar a un niño que dabamos por descontado que iba a poseer habilidades magicas, en que estabas pensando- dijo la profesora Sprout. **

**-Pomona, hice lo que crei que era lo mejor para el muchacho, no quise abrumar a sus familiares- contesto Dumbledore.**

—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.

**-Sigo pensando que la idea de la carta fue una mala idea Albus- dijo McGonagall.**

**-Concuerdo con Minerva, Albus- dijo Sprout.**

**-Yo tambien- dijo Flitwick.**

**Muchos en el Gran Comedor veian a Albus Dumbledore con malos ojos, ya que les parecia que no se podia explicar todo eso en una simple carta y menos a esos muggles. **

**Harry por su parte no estaba nada contento con la mencion de su fama, a el no le gustaba ser el centro de atencion, ademas quien le gustaria ser famoso si pierde a sus padres, a lo mejor muy pocos lo entendiesen, ya que no asociaban el tener su fama con la perdida de sus padres.**

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?

**Harry tenia que admitirlo, en cierta forma no ser consciente de la fama que tenia fue bueno a lo largo de sus once primeros años de vida, pero tambien opinaba que pudieron haberse buscado opciones, para mitigar ese impacto y que pudiera asimilar su fama de la mejor manera, se olvidaron de el y no le prestaron la atencion adecuada, pensandolo mejor Dumbledore seguia siendo el culpable de eso, el podia haber mandado ha alguien a supervisar a los Dursley.**

La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:

—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.

**En el Gran Comedor todos rieron por la ocurrencia de la escocesa, esta solo sonreia pero se veia sonrojada por la verguenza, Dumbledore decidio continuar la lectura para evitarle mayor bochorno a la profesora.**

—Hagrid lo traerá.

—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?

**-Crees Dumbledore que Hagrid fuese la persona adecuada para esa tarea- pregunto Fudge.**

**-A Hagrid le confiaría mi vida- respondió Dumbledore.**

**Hagrid se veía emocionado en su asiento por el apoyo recibido por el director.**

—A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida —dijo Dumbledore.

**La mayoria del alumnado lanzaban miradas atonitas desde Hagrid hacia Dumbledore por la similitud de las respuestas mientras Hagrid esta ahora rojo de la emocion.**

—No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

**Ahora absolutamente todos observaban el libro que tenia Dumbledore en las manos, presos de la ansiedad y la emocion que les producia el relato, habra ocurrido algo malo, que habra sido ese ruido que mencionaron.**

**Dumbledore despues de mirar hacia todos lados y ver que todo el mundo estaba expectante por lo que iba a ocurrir, decidio seguir la lectura.**

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.

**-¿Es esa mi moto Hagrid?- pregunto Sirius.**

**Hagrid asintio contento recordando la experiencia.**

**-Harry esa es mi moto voladora- le dijo Sirius.**

**-¿Tienes una moto voladora Sirius?- pregunto emocionado Arthur Weasley.**

**La Sra Weasley se le quedo mirando a su marido con malos ojos, Arthur al percatarse le hizo señas al director para que prosiguiera la lectura antes que su esposa le recriminase algo.**

La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.

**Todo el mundo reia por la descripcion que se hacia del Guardian de las llaves de Hogwarts mientras que Hagrid solo sonreia sin saber que hacer.**

En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas.

**-¿Es ese Harry?- pregunto Molly.**

**-¡Si! Fue un viaje tranquilo se la paso la mayoria del tiempo dormido- contesto Hagrid viendo a Harry.**

**Harry le dedico una sonrisa al semi-gigante mientras Ron y Hermione, le hacian una pequeña burla amistosa.**

—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?

—Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó. Lo he traído, señor.

**-!Ves Remus, me mencionan antes que a ti¡- exclamo Sirius sonriendole a su amigo.**

**Remus solo rodo los ojos acostumbrado a los arranques de su amigo.**

**Todos en el Gran Comedor observaban atonitos a Sirius Black, con pensamientos que iban desde _"Este acaso es el asesino Sirius Black"_ hasta _"__Se ve que son camaradas, miren que forma de tratarse, no puede ser malo una persona que se ve tan jovial__"_.**

—¿No ha habido problemas por allí?

—No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida,

**La mayoria de los profesores, la gente del ministerio y la orden del fenix agacharon la cabeza en señal de pena por ese recuerdo.**

pero lo saqué antes de que los _muggles_ comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.

**Hubo breves miradas hacia Harry en señal de simpatia, este se estaba empezando a sentir algo timido por la atencion que le estaban brindando.**

Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.

**Ahora todos se le quedaron viendo la frente al azabache, el cual queria estar oculto en ese momento bajo su capa invisible para escapar de tantas miradas.**

—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

—¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?

—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.

**-!Mucha Informacion¡- exclamaron los gemelos al unisono.**

**Aunque ha algunos les parecio interesante la anecdota y le pidieron al director si les mostraba la rodilla, este se escuso y contesto que quizas en otra oportunidad, disponiendose de esa forma a leer el libro.**

Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.

Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.

—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.

Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso,

**-!Awww¡- corearon Cho, Ginny, Susan Bones, Padma Patil, Hanna Abbott, Parvati Patil, entre otras.**

**-!Que adorable escena¡- exclamaron Hermione, Tonks, Molly y Fleur.**

**Harry se queria ocultar otra vez, mientras Ron, sus hermanos, Sirius, Remus, Arthur y el resto de los varones de la casa Gryffindor se reian de la cara que estaba poniendo el azabache, po otro lado las chicas de la csa de los leones solo lo veian con miradas afectadas y de simpatia.**

raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.

**Sirius se le quedo mirando a Hagrid con mala cara como si se sintiese ofendido.**

—¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los _muggles_!

—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con _muggles_...

**Harry le dedico una sonrisa a Hagrid en muestra de aprecio por la preocupacion que se veia que tenia por el.**

—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,

**-¿En el umbral Albus? Lo de la carta ya era malo pero dejarlo alli afuera solo- le recrimino la profesora Sprout.**

**-Es verdad director pudieron haberselo robado o un animal haberlo atacado, ademas era de noche debia de estar haiendo frio alli- dijo molesta Molly.**

**-Pomona, Molly, deje encantamientos de proteccion contra el clima, el no paso frio, ademas si cualquiera que no fuese los Dursley levantaban al bebe, esa persona iba a tener una muy mala experiencia porque me asegure que solo sus tios pudiesen moverlo de alli- se defendio Dumbledore.**

sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.

**Harry apretando los puños volvio a enfurecerse con el director por tratar tan banalmente el asunto, el habia perdido a sus padres y lo habian dejado con personas a las cuales no les importaba el bienestar de el.**

**-No vale la pena que te molestes, es el pasado, no lo podemos cambiar, piensa que Dumbledore debe haber tenido motivos muy importantes para haber hecho lo que hizo- le susurro Hermione a Harry al oido.**

**-Gracias Hermi, no es gran consuelo, pero tienes razon- le contesto Harry, ya mas calmado.**

—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.

Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.

**Hagrid con el recuerdo de esa triste noche solo suspiro sin hacer ningun comentario.**

—Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta.

**McGonagall sonrio ante ese recuerdo y hubo muchos que le dirigieron miradas de simpatia a la escosesa.**

**Harry le dedico una mirada a Dumbledore, este conecto su mirada con el muchacho que en ese momento recibia dos fuertes apretones en los hombros por parte de sus mejores amigos, Harry por unica respuesta al director mostro una timida sonrisa indicandole que por los momentos le perdonaba porque como le dijo su gran amiga no valia la pena enojarse por cosas del pasado que no podian cambiar.**

Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.

—Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró. Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció.

**Suspirando Harry dijo -Si que me hizo falta- mirando hacia la mesa de los profesores volvio a suspirar metido de lleno en sus pensamientos.**

**Ron y Hermione se le quedaron viendo sin saber que mas poder hacer y ambos viendo al libro pensaban _"de que me enterare en ese libro"_, _"que nos ocultara Harry"_, _"que tan malo son esos Dursley"_.**

Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,

**-!Awww¡- corearon la gran mayoria de las mujeres en el Gran Comedor.**

**Hermione abrazo afectuosamente a su amigo, Ron le revolvio el cabello y Harry mostro una timida sonrisa, aceptando el afecto que esta recibiendo por parte de los otros dos miembros del Trio de Oro.**

sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley…

**McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick y muchos otros adultos le dedicaron miradas recelosas a Dumbledore por eso ultimo que se leyo.**

No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!».

**Dumbledore termino de leer y dijo – Ese es el final del primer capitulo- viendo hacia todos lados pregunto -¿Quien quiere leer ahora?-**

**Fudge se paro y dijo -Me gustaria leer a mi Dumbledore- y acercandose al director agarro el libro y fue al podio y comenzo a leer -Capitulo 2. El vidrio que se desvaneció-**


	3. Capitulo 02 - El vidrio que se desvaneci

**Nota Introductoria del Autor:**

Los Personajes de la presente historia pertenecen a la autora J.K. ROWLING creadora de este basto universo literario del mundo de Harry Potter, la interpretación miá sera la de visualizar las reacciones de los personajes, en lo que es la lectura de estos siete libros, las relaciones de pareja serán OC por mi interpretación, por lo que tendré que acomodar en algunos puntos la magnifica historia de J.K. ROWLING para adaptarme ha eso.

Agradezco las criticas y palabras de elogio de los capítulos anteriores, intentare mejorar la redacción, recuerden por favor que es mi primera historia, así que tengan algo de paciencia.

**Nomenclatura:**

**En Negrita son reacciones a la lectura, descripciones o pensamientos generalizados**

**-abc- significa dialogo**

"_**en cursiva"**_** significa pensamientos**

**Que lo Disfruten.**

**Dumbledore termino de leer y dijo – Ese es el final del primer capitulo- viendo hacia todos lados pregunto -¿Quien quiere leer ahora?-**

**Fudge se paro y dijo -Me gustaría leer a mi Dumbledore- acercándose al director agarro el libro, ****se dirigió**** al podio y comenzó a leer -Capitulo 2. ****El vidrio que se desvaneció-**

**Y ****Antes de que el Ministro de Magia com****enzase**** a leer la esfera azul que esta en el Gran Comedor empieza a brillar y de ella ****se escucha**** una voz que dice:**

**-A lo largo de los libros habrá momentos en los cuales muchos de ustedes se sientan enojados y a veces confundidos por ciertas cosas que se contaran, intentaremos resolver eso a medida que ocurra-. **

**-En el caso que estén enojados con alguien que no este presente, traeremos un sustituto para que ustedes se descarguen, no podrán usar hechizos destructivos ni imperdonables porque no queremos accidentes, esa no es la meta de esto-.**

**-Habilitaremos una sala para que puedan conversar, ****ademas de**** aclarar ideas en caso de que estén confundidos ****y así resuelvan sus diferencias, esta sala no es para el uso de todos ustedes, porque mientras este en uso la lectura estará detenida, manifiesten su necesidad de usarla y nosotros evaluaremos concederles su uso-.**

**Después de dicho esto un rayo de luz azul oscuro impacto una pared al lado y a la altura de la mesa de los profesores, cerca de la mesa de ****Slytherin, ****al atenuarse el resplandor del rayo, se pudo apreciar ****una puerta de madera azul oscuro con el logo de Hogwarts.**

**Un segundo rayo salio de la esfera pero este era de azul celeste e impacto unos metros delante de la puerta, apareciendo tres figuras dos adultos y un niño, las cuales eran unas especies de mezcla entre estatuas y figuras de cera ****de tamaño real, ****con un encantamiento que les permitía repararse automáticamente y absorber la magia que se le lanzara, de esta forma, no se dañaría a nadie con un accidente.**

**Harry observo ****que la esfera dejo de brillar, pensó que esta ya no haría nada mas por los momentos, desvió su mirada ****a las tres figuras, ****vio que**** una era de un hombre gordo, la otra era de una mujer flaca de cuello alargado y el ultimo era ****de un gran niño gordo. El al principio pensó que eran simples estatuas por su color neutro pero después las figuras empezaron a tomar coloración tanto la piel como las ropas, teniendo un cierto brillo.**

**Hermione al lado de el exclamo -!Parecen estatuas de cera¡-**

**Ron al lado suyo pregunto -¿de cera, para que? No entiendo-**

**A lo largo del Gran Comedor la gran mayoría de sangre pura y de los mestizos que fueron criados completamente en el mundo mágico asintieron y esperaron con ansias a ver si la castaña le respondía a su pelirrojo amigo.**

**-Veras Ron, a veces los muggles crean especies de museos donde lo llenan de estatuas o figuras de cera muy parecidas a esas que ve****s allí, los hacen de personajes famosos a veces de la historia, a veces contemporáneos, todas esas figuras para que la gente valla allá y las vea. Es de cera por eso tienen ese cierto brillo, ese es un material que a los muggles les permite moldearlo y conservarlo en cierta medida.- le respondió Hermione.**

**R****on pareció que entendió la explicación porque asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión, después quedándose viendo las tres figuras.**

**-Ok entendí el que son y el para que pero Hermione ¿de quien son esas figuras?- intervino en la conversación Neville que estaba cerca de ellos.**

**Hermione con una mirada de desconcierto le respondió -No lo se- mirando a las figuras y después observando al azabache al lado de ella dijo -¿Harry, Tu sabes quienes son?-.**

**Harry escucho toda la conversación que se dio alrededor de el mientras, las figuras ya se veían con una apariencia terminada, el las reconoció, dándose**** cuenta que ese capitulo iba a ser difícil para el, seria el comienzo de revelar sus secretos, seria vergonzoso, habría muchas preguntas, las cuales el no tenia ganas de responder, echándole una mirada a las tres estatuas de cera solo suspiro y dijo -son mis tíos y mi primo-.**

**T****odo el mundo se le quedo viendo porque el muchacho lo dijo con tan poco animo, tan poca felicidad ****por ver a sus familiares****, al mismo tiempo la mayoría se acordó de las palabras dichas por la esfera "****En el caso que estén enojados con alguien que no este presente, traeremos un sustituto****". Entonces las miradas se dirigieron ahora a las tres figuras y en el Gran Comedor el pensamiento generalizado era que habrían hecho esos tres a Harry Potter para que nosotros sintamos enojo hacia ellos y que queramos maldecirlos. Al tener este pensamiento todos ahora veían hacia el podio donde se encontraba Cornelius Fudge, Ministro de Magia, el cual al ver las miradas ansiosas y expectantes empezó a leer:**

Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años

**-Ya diez años, tan rapido- dijo Seamus.**

**Neville rodando los ojos le dijo -que esperabas, que contaran cuando le cambian los pañales, cuando diese su primer paso, si hay algo importante haran referencia-.**

**Harry sonrio ante el arranque de su amigo, tuvo que darle un codazo a Ron para que dejara de reir, ya que estaba avergonzando a Seamus, el cual tenia la cara roja de verguenza.**

desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.

**-!Ni cambiara¡ es el sitio mas tranquilo y aburrido- dijo Harry.**

**Los Weasley al pleno, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fleur, Ginny, Neville y Luna que se habia venido a la mesa de Gryffindor lo veian con cierta extrañeza.**

El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley

**A Harry nunca le gusto esa casa, nunca fue feliz alli, nunca lo trataron bien, no dijo nada, no tenia ganas, se imaginaba lo que venia, ya sabia de que epoca de su vida se iba a narrar en ese momento.**

y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado.

**Harry rodo los ojos y dio un bufido de exasperacion.**

**-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Hermione que estaba abrazada al brazo de Harry en señal de apoyo a su amigo.**

**-No es nada Hermi- contesto Harry palmeando una de las manos de su amiga que estaban apoyadas en su brazo, ella lo apreto, el se dio cuenta que ella no le creyo, viendo hacia el libro penso _"esas fotos, solo son de ellos, a mi nunca me sacaron una foto"_.**

Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,

**Luna con su habitual sonrisa y su tono de ensoñacion le pregunto a Harry rapidamente -¿Le sacan fotos a pelotas, Harry?-**

**Harry descolocado por la pregunta solo atino a decir -Ehhh-.**

**Luna siguio preguntando como una ametralladora -¿por que rosadas? Y¿por que tenian gorros de colores?-.**

**Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Remus y Sirius se reian de la cara que habia puesto Harry que solo atino a decir -ya el libro lo explicara-.**

pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,

**-¡Ahhh! Son fotos de tu primo y las tuyas Harry van a hablar de ellas- pregunto ilusonada Luna.**

**-No, no van a hablar- dijo Harry sin querer entrar en detalles.**

**Sirius y Remus extrañados se miraron pensando que estaba pasando.**

**-¿Como estas seguro que en el libro no van ha hablar de las fotos tuyas Harry? Pregunto un desconcertado Dean por la seguridad con que Harry dijo lo anterior, esa era la pregunta que tanto Sirius como Remus querian realizar pero tenian recelo de hacer.**

**Ron y Hermione solo miraban a Harry, Hermione le dio un apreton al brazo que tenia sujeto como diciendole "Dinos".**

**-Porque no pueden hablar de algo que no existe, en esa casa nunca ha habido una foto mia- dijo Harry estoicamente.**

**-Pero pero...- era lo unico que conseguia decir un desconcertado Remus.**

**-¿Como que no hay fotos tuyas?- pregunto Sirius indignado.**

**-Pero Harry y las celebraciones, alli hablan por lo que entendi de varios cumpleaños de tu primo- expreso Hermione alterada por lo que se estaba enterando de su amigo.**

**-Yo no participaba de eso- volvio a decir Harry en el mismo tono estoico.**

**Sirius dio un golpe en la mesa de Frustracion. Remus solo veia el lugar donde Sirius habia dado el golpe en señal de que el tambien estaba molesto por enterarse del trato que habia recibido el muchacho.**

**Neville, Ginny, Luna, Dean y Seamus tenian expresiones cabizbajas por oir lo que escucharon, ya Luna no tenia su acostumbrada sonrisa, se sentia mal por haber preguntado. **

**Ron no dijo nada solo veia a Harry con ojos de asombro, no queria pensar sobre eso, solo dirigio su mirada al libro.**

**-No te pongas asi Luna, tu no has hecho nada malo, si preguntaste es porque te interesa saber, porque te importo, es lo normal como amiga mia que eres, lo mismo hubiesen hecho Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny- dijo Harry al darse cuenta de la cara que habia puesto su amiga ya que el no queria verla asi.**

**Ron, Neville y Ginny cabecearon en señal de asentimiento en concordacia por lo dicho por su azabache amigo.**

**-Es verdad Luna, Yo estaba tambien a punto de preguntar lo mismo- Dijo una Hermione que estaba viendo molesta las tres figuras de la familia de su amigo.**

y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre...

**Remus y Sirius despues de escuchar eso estaban cada vez mas molestos porque veian que los dos Dursley adultos sabian ser afectuosos y trataban muy bien a su hijo.**

**En la tribuna Molly exclamo -!parecen padres amorosos¡-**

**Harry al escuchar eso solo bufo.**

**La Sra Weasley se quedo viendo a Harry no habia entendido la reaccion del muchacho.**

La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.

**Desde las mesas de Ravenclaw alguien pregunto -¿Que paso, no es que alli vivia Harry Potter?-**

Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí,

**Se escucharon suspiros de alivios de que Harry siguiese alli, muchos habian temido que le hubiese pasado algo.**

**Harry solo bufo y dijo muy bajo -Idiotas-.**

**Hermione le dijo -se preocupan por ti-.**

**-Es un libro que narra cosas del pasado si estoy aqui es que no me paso nada- contesto Harry justificando su reaccion.**

**-Poniendolo asi tienes razon- dijo Ron.**

durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.

—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!

**En el Gran Comedor la mayoria de las personas tenian caras de asombro y sus reacciones no se hieron esperar, entre ellas:**

**-!Asi no se despierta a un niño¡- exclamo Molly.**

**-!Es Verdad¡ esa no es la manera de levantar a una criatura- dijo Tonks.**

**-Quien se ha creido esta Muggle- dijo molesto Remus.**

**-Esta no es forma de tratar a mi ahijado- declaro Sirius. **

Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta.

—¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.

**-Tienes buen oido Harry, ¿como oiste eso desde tu cuarto?- pregunto un Fred receloso.**

**Harry se le quedo viendo sin contestar, no queria contestar, sabia que todos se iban a enterar, no sabia como iba el a reaccionar cuando le preguntaran porque no habia dicho nada, sobre todo Hermione y Ron, los cuales quizas se sintiesen heridos porque el no les hubiese contado que tan mal el lo pasaba con su familia. **

El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba. Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente.

**-Te acuerdas del viaje Harry- grito contento Hagrid.**

**-Algo, no mucho- contesto Harry.**

Su tía volvió a la puerta.

—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.

—Casi —respondió Harry.

—Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon.

**-¿Sabes cocinar Harry?- pregunto Seamus.**

**-¿A esa edad?- pregunto Dean.**

**-Desde los nueve- contesto Harry como si fuese algo normal.**

**Hermione al lado de el lo miraba con la boca abierta, no sabiendo que decir hasta que un risueño Harry (no todos los dias veia a su amiga sin palabras) le subio el menton cerrandole la boca a su amiga. **

**-Mi mama no me dejaba entrar a la cocina a prepararme nada hasta que cumpli catorce- declaro Ron.**

**-Estando yo alli no tienes porque cocinar tu, ademas eras muy joven y te podias lastimar- dijo una Sra Weasley molesta con la tia de Harry.**

**-¡Se podia quemar con el aceite!- exclamaron a la vez Tonks, Remus y Sirius.**

**-Eso es abuso infantil, Albus- dijo Minerva viendo seriamente a Dumbledore.**

**Todas las miradas iban desde el director hacia Harry, los cuales hacian señas hacia Fudge para que siguiese leyendo.**

Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.

**-¿Que es un Duddy?- pregunto Terry Boot de Ravenclaw.**

**-!Duddy¡- exclamo Ernie McMillian de Hufflepuff.**

**H****arry solo rodo los ojos y le hizo señas al Ministro de Magia para que continue leyendo.**

Harry gimió.

—¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**La exclamacion indignada en todo el comedor hecha por varias personas del sector femenino que estaba escuchando la lectura fue casi identica, palabras menos, palabras mas fue -El no dijo nada, arpia-.**

**Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Arthur, Molly, Minerva, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny miraban fijamente la estatua de Petunia Dursley, su enojo estaba creciendo cada vez mas.**

—Nada, nada...

El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?

**Harry, una vez mas volvio a gemir, aunque a decir verdad era justo que se le olvidara ya que ellos no se acordaban nunca de su cumpleaños.**

**Fred y George miraron a Harry al el emitir el gemido.**

**-Nadie te culparia por olvidarlo- dijo Fred.**

**-Asi que no te culpes- completo George.**

**Harry solo sonrio.**

Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno,

**Ron se estremecio y se quedo viendo fijamente a Harry con la boca abierta.**

**Hermione que habia visto la reaccion del pelirojo exclamo viendolo -!Cierra la boca Ron no hay ninguna aqui cerca¡-.**

**Fred, George, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Sirius, Tonks, Remus y Harry reian disimuladamente.**

**Hermione viendo a Harry (debias apoyar a tu amigo y no reirte), le dice algo cortante -No limpias mucho y estan debajo de tu cama, no acomodabas tus cosas Harry-.**

**Harry solo dejo de reir y viendo a Hermione no le quiso dar ninguna respuesta, no se esperaba esa reaccion, no de ella.**

se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas,

**-¿Tan sucio tienes el cuarto?- le recrimino Hermione aun algo molesta, volteando hacia otro lado algo fastidiada.**

**-Uno no se debe acostumbrar a las arañas Harry- le dijo Ron sin mirarlo ya que tambien estaba molesto con Harry.**

**El azabache solo cruzo los dos brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza, ocultando su rostro, no entendia el porque las palabras de sus amigos, pero el intuia lo que se iba a decir despues, nunca quiso la pena de nadie y el sabia los amigos que tenia, no queria ver las caras de arrepentimiento por las palabras que acaban de decir, porque a decir verdad, el nunca les habia dicho que tan mal el lo habia pasado, sabia que ellos intuian algo, se iban a sentir dolidos, pero eso era un secreto de el, que el nunca espero que se enterasen, que tantas otras cosas penosas de el se enteraran sus amigos por esos libros.**

porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.

**-!Albuuuus¡ te dije que ellos no eran adecuados para criar a un niño magico- exclamo bastante molesta Minerva a un Dumbledore que no sabia que responder.**

**Snape solo dirigia su mirada a dos personas en el comedor, uno era el Director de Hogwarts (como permitio ese maltrato no se lo imaginaba) y el otro era Harry Potter (sus infancias eran algo parecidas, al menos yo tenia un cuarto como debe ser para dormir se dijo Severus).**

**Sirius al escuchar esas ultimas lineas que le decian donde habia dormido su ahijado por tantos años, se levanto molesto y conjurando con su varita, emitio varios rayos hacia los dos estatuas de los tios del muchacho, solo exclamando -MALDITOS MUGGLES-.**

**Con eso se desato el pandemoniun, ya que de varios lugares se emitieron hechizos que impactaban a las dos figuras de cera que servian de sustituto a los tios de Harry Potter. Eran muchos los que molestos realizaban esta accion. ****Desde la mesa de los profesores fueron varios los que se sumaron a la actividad, lo mismo paso en la tribuna de invitados en la que pocos fueron los que no intervinieron. ****Las mesas de ****Gryffindor, Hufflepuff ****y ****Ravenclaw ****casi al pleno participaban con bastantes ganas en el evento de lanzar maldiciones, solo la mesa de S****lytherins ****se abstubo de participar, en ella se veia a un muchacho rubio ****platino**** que veia las estatuas y solo pensaba "una alacena, una maldita alacena, ****como puede ser posible que San Potter sea tratado asi por su familia****".**

**Ron al escuchar lo ultimo relatado volteo a ver rapido a su amigo, apoyo ambos codos en la mesa y apoyo su cara sobre sus puños cerrados, viendo al azabache se quedo pensando **_**"por Merlin, las veces que senti celos de el, las veces que le recrimine que a el le daban todo facil (sus escobas, su capa), **__**mi**__** estupida envidia, maldicion que estupido fui"**_**, ****se le empezaron a humedecer los ojos, se sentia tan apenado y triste por lo que su mejor amigo tenia que haber sufrido.**

**En el caso de Hermione cuando Fudge leyo las ultimas lineas, ****se paro ****volte****and****o****se**** rapidamente ****hacia ****Harry, ****lo miraba y ****ya en ****la**** cara ****de la muchacha**** no habia ninguna marca de fastidio o de malestar hacia su mejor amigo, se le quedo viendo sin decir nada, veia a su amigo que ocultaba su mirada, en eso empezo a pensar **_**"Porque no me dijo nada, no confia en mi, sabia que era malo pero no como eso"**_**, las lagrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos bañando su rostro y siguiendo con sus pensamientos **_**"POR DIOS, lo que le dije, tengo que arreglarlo, ohh Dios que me perdone, por favor no sabria que hacer si por esas palabras estupidas perdiese su amistad".**_

**-!****Harryyy¡ dijo ****una llorosa**** Hermione tocandole el hombro.**

**-¿Que Jane?- dijo Harry en un susurro lo suficientemente alto para que solo Hermione escuchara.**

_**"!Jane¡ el hasta ahora nunca uso mi segundo nombre, no lo dijo contento, a eso te referiste con lo del contexto Harry, un Hermi de cariño y un Jane de fastidio" **_**penso Hermione, volvio a intentar comunicarse con el azabache -por que no me mandaste a callar cuando dije lo de las arañas, ****si me hubieses dicho que esperara a ver, lo hubiese hecho, soy tu amiga-.**

**-Uhhhff- suspiro Harry, ****-****me sorprendiste, no esperaba esas palabras, no de ti- dijo Harry.**

**-Harry- dijo Ron del otro lado.**

**-Tranquilo Ron no pasa nada, despues hablamos, aun hay mas- dijo Harry.**

**-Aun hay mas- dijo Hermione viendo a Harry, el cual la estaba viendo en esos momentos, ella a su vez estaba pensando **_**"!Tranquilo Ron**__**¡**__**, ya lo perdonaste **__**a el**__** y.. y.. **__**a mi**__** que, **__**ehh **__**bueno, claro fui mas hiriente, hay veces que no controlo mi mal genio"**_**.**

**Harry aun estaba dolido, se dio cuenta que su amiga entendio el significado del uso de su segundo nombre, no queria discutir, no con ellos, no por un simple malentendido, una simple risa mal interpretada, no despues de todo lo que han pasado, los perdonaria claro esta, no iba a perder sus amistades por tan poca cosa, ademas nunca le gusto ver llorar a Hermione.**

**-****Tranquila, despues hablamos, ya lo dije- expreso Harry algo taciturno.**

_**"No uso mi nombre, ni ningun diminutivo, aun esta molesto, creo que el no quiere hacer esto mas grande, despues de todo el siempre ha sido algo reservado"**_** penso la castaña sentandose aun algo agitada ****y dijo -Ok pero.. Hoy hablamos-****.**

**Por otro lado Remus despues de haber lanzado unos cuantos meleficios a los muñecos de los Dursley, se sento algo apesadumbrado por lo que habia sufrido el hijo de sus dos mejores amigos, se volteo hacia Sirius y agarrandole un brazo le dijo -Esto no puede quedar asi, tenemos que intervenir, tomar cartas en el asunto-.**

**-Que sugieres Lunatico, yo tambien estoy molesto- expreso Sirius mirando a su amigo merodeador.**

**-Primero debemos tomar notas, hay mucha informacion en esos libros, cosas que ya pasaron y cosas que pasaran- dijo Remus.**

**-¿Notas Lunatico?- dijo Sirius empezando a sonreir, entonces dijo -Ya lo veo, veremos quien le hizo daño y tomaremos represalias, por que con nuestra familia nadie se mete-.**

**-¡Claro Canuto! ****Tambien debemos ver lo que pasara en el futuro y buscar evitarlo, ahora tenemos una ventaja, tenemos ****la ****informacion- contesto Remus tambien sonriendo.**

**-Ya estoy mas contento Lunatico, por que ahora tenemos un proposito, lo malo que escuchemos ahora sera un poco mas llevadero, empieza a preparar los pergaminos mi viejo amigo- expreso Sirius palmeandole la espalda a Remus.**

**F****udge en el podio de locura veia el Gran Comedor, ya habian pasado varios minutos, las cosas estaban algo calmadas decidio seguir leyendo.**

Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería, por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras.

**-Gordo Mimado- Dijeron al unisono Fred y George.**

**Arthur, Molly y Tonks asintieron porque se veia que lo mimaban en exceso.**

**-Segundo televisor, que es eso Harry- pregunto Bill.**

**-O sea que ya tiene uno- interrumpio Dean.**

**-Pero que es un televisor- pregunto Ron.**

**-Un televisor es una caja que tiene los muggles que les permiten recibir imagenes y sonidos, los cuales usan para entretenerse e informarse. Es el segundo porque al primero le dio una patada y lo rompio cuando dejo de dar un programa que queria ver- expuso Harry.**

**Arthur, Molly, Tonks, Bill, Dean, Ron y muchos mas volvieron a pensar que mimaban en exceso al primo de Harry.**

La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio,

**Harry rodo los ojos y dijo en voz alta -!Un completo misterio, aun al dia de hoy no se para que los queria¡-**

**Hubo muchas risas en el Gran Comedor.**

excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,

**Hubo muchos gruñidos y algunas personas mandaron maleficios a los muñecos, esta vez era el del primo de Harry, el protagonista de la recepcion de los hechizos. **

pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido.

**Hubo vitores por todo el Gran Comedor al oir eso y en la mesa de Gryffindor, hubieron varios que exclamaron -!Ese es nuestro buscador¡-.**

Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad. Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era,

**-Tu padre era igual a tu edad, despues es que dio el estiron, verdad Remus- le conto Sirius a Harry.**

**-Claro no te preocupes, aun eres joven- declaro Remus.**

**Harry solo asentia apenado que estubiesen diciendo eso en voz alta en un lugar tan publico.**

**Ron se reia por lo bajo.**

porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley, y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él.

**-!Albuuuuus te lo dije, ni siquiera le compran ropa al muchacho¡- le grito Minerva ya bastante molesta a Dumbledore.**

**Pomona y Filius asentian, ya en la lectura del capitulo anterior habian manifestado su opinion sobre el asunto.**

**Sirius solo volteo a ver a Remus y le dijo -Anota eso Lunatico, esa nos la pagan-.**

**-ya anotado- dijo Remus que tenia una expresion maliciosa como si estuviese pensando en hacer una gran broma.**

Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante. Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva,

**-¿Harry, esas descripciones son hechas por ti son tus pensamientos?- pregunto Seamus.**

**-!Ehhh¡ pues si- contesto Harry.**

**-Parece que eres bastante descriptivo- manifesto Neville.**

**-Algunas son chistosas- expreso Dean.**

**-Espero a- dijo Fred.**

**-Ver las nuestras- dijo George.**

**Hubo algunas risas en el Gran Comedor al imaginarse eso.**

consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.

**Hubo varios gruñidos por parte de los merodeadores al escuchar esa linea.**

La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago.

**-¿Te gustaba la cicatriz Harry?- le pregunto una atonita Hermione.**

**-En ese entonces si me daba la sensacion de ser diferente, no sabia como me la habia hecho, ni lo que perdi por ella- contesto Harry.**

**Nadie dijo nada, ya que un ambiente de pena se sintio en la amplia estancia al escuchar la respuesta del azabache.**

La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.

—En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron —había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas.

**-¿Como que accidente?!Albuuus¡ te dije que la carta no era suficiente- recrimino Minerva a un Dumbledore, que no sabia donde menterse todos lo veian como si el fuese el culpable de eso.**

**-¿Harry tu no sabias como murieron tus padres?- pregunto Remus.**

**-No- fue la escueta respuesta del ojiverde.**

**-Y como te enteraste, no habra sido en clases- pregunto horrorizado Sirius ante esa posibilidad.**

**-¡Ehh! No gracias a Dios, Hagrid me conto todo lo basico que tenia que saber cuando lo conoci- respondio Harry, el cual dirigio una sonrisa de cariño al semi-gigante.**

**Sirius y Remus tambien observaron al guardabosque y haciendole señales silenciosas le hicieron saber que estaban agradecidos por su participacion.**

**-Lunatico, ya sabes- dijo Sirius ahora viendo las figuras de los Dursley.**

**-Si, si ya esta- respondio Remus mientras anotaba una cosa en un pergamino y en otro escribia algo distinto.**

«No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.

**-Eso es absurdo, como aclarara las dudas que pueda tener- declaro una ofuscada Hermione.**

**Varios profesores tenian pensamientos en donde ellos se preguntaban cosas parecidas, entre ellos:**

**_"Sera por eso que nunca pregunta en clase"_ penso la Profesora Sprout.**

**_"Uhhm, asi que por eso es que cuando le pregunto si hay algo que no entendio, me dice que no"_ este fue el pensamiento que tuvo el profesor de encantamientos.**

**_"!Pobre muchacho¡ ¿Cuantas veces lo vi como que no entendia algo y no me preguntaba nada? Debi haberlo sabido"_ se recrimino la jefa de los Leones.**

Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino.

—¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.

Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.

**-!Ja Ja Ja¡- se rio Sirius -Eso son genes Potter, tu padre tenia el mismo tipo de cabello- le dijo a su ahijado.**

**-De verdad- dijo un Harry asombrado tocandose el cabello.**

**-!Si¡ me acuerdo de todos los intentos que hacia James para domar su cabello, hasta intento hechizarlo- dijo un jovial Remus.**

**-No me hagas recordar Lunatico, esa fue una de las peores ideas de James- expreso Sirius mientras se reia.**

**-¿Por que?¿Que le paso?- pregunto un Harry ilusionado por saber mas de su padre.**

**-Pues el hechizo no funciono como el queria, en vez de su cabello volverse mas manejable, siguio igual pero por dos semanas su cabello cambiaba de color cada cinco segundos- se carcajeo mientras contaba eso Sirius.**

**-****Y eso paso en cuarto, desde esa vez mas nunca intento hacerle algo a su cabello- dijo Remus concluyendo de contar la anecdota.**

Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.

**-Eres bastante descriptivo en tus pensamientos Harry- dijo Ron, riendose.**

**_"__Asi que te da risa mis descripciones __"_ penso Harry.**

**-No te habias dado cuenta Harry, son bastante chistosas- dijo Hermione tambien riendose.**

**-Si es verdad, tiendo a eso, me pregunto como se oiran las suyas- dijo un sarcastico Harry.**

**Hermione y Ron lo miraban con los ojos abiertos, ellos y el resto del Gran Comedor solo veian al libro y se decian palabras mas, palabras menos _"Como nos vera el sentido de humor y particular vision de Harry Potter"_.**

Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito.

**Todo el mundo veia a la figura del primo de Harry con gestos de no estar de acuerdo con Petunia Dursley.**

**-!ANGELITO¡ exclamaron a la vez Sirius y Remus.**

**-Mas bien parece un- empezo a decir Fred.**

**-Cerdo con peluquin- completo la frase George.**

**-¡Si! Es verdad- dijeron ambos merodeadores carcajeandose.**

**Molly queria regañar a sus hijos pero su marido le puso una mano en el hombro indicandole que no valia la pena, ella se abstuvo aunque no estaba conforme.**

Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.

**-Ves hasta el mismo Harry esta deacuerdo- le susurro Arthur al oido a su mujer, esta solo asintio ya conforme.**

**Hubo muchas risas en el Gran Comedor, los gemelos Weasley chocaron sus manos con Harry al ver como sus palabras mostraban acuerdo en su sentido del humor.**

Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.

—Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.

**-¡Treinta y Seis Regalos! Y se queja- declaro Draco Malfoy.**

**Todo el mundo se quedo viendo al Slytherin con cara de asombro no se esperaban que el hiciese algun comentario.**

**-¿Que miran? Cualquier persona que escucha eso se extrañaria, ese muchacho es un malcriado- se justifico Draco mientras pensaba "Suerte que no es familia mia".**

**Muchos no simpatizaban con el rubio pero sus palabras no podian ser refutadas, ya que razon tenian, por eso se pudo apreciar varios asentimientos de cabeza en concordancia con el muchacho.**

—Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.

—Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo.

**-Y buscan contentarlo- dijo Tonks.**

**-Que malos padres son- expreso Amelia Bones.**

**-Solo lo malcrian- dijo Molly.**

**-Y supongo que a su sobrino no le dan casi nada- dijo Minerva viendo a Dumbledore.**

**-A mi no me mires Minerva- contesto Dumbledore.**

**-¡Profesora!- exclamo Harry.**

**Todo el mundo lo miro.**

**-el Casi hubiese sido maravilloso- dijo Harry viendo a Dumbledore.**

**Tonks, Molly, Minerva, Pomona y otras mas se quedaron viendo al director con una mirada "Esto es culpa suya".**

**Dumbledore volteo hacia Fudge y lo insto con la mirada a que continuase con la lectura.**

Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.

Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente:

—Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien?

**Hermione rodo los ojos al escuchar eso y se quedo viendo a Harry, le fue a sujetar la mano al moreno, buscando ver la reaccion del moreno, este simplemente dejo que la muchacha tomara su mano sin mirarla, ella se dijo _"algo es algo"_.**

Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él. Por último, dijo lentamente.

—Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…

**-!Por Dios es que no sabe contar¡- exclamo indignada Hermione -A que colegio iria que no le enseñaron matematicas- completo la castaña.**

**-Al mismo que yo Hermione- dijo escuetamente Harry sin mirarla.**

**-¿Que...? Ehhhh- dijo con la boca abierta Hermione mientras pensaba _"!NOOO¡ volvi a meter la pata, no quise insultarlo, esto esta resultando una secuencia de malentendidos, Harry te estas llevando una mala imagen mia"_.**

**Harry que tenia su mano sujeta en la de la oji miel solo le dio un pequeño apreton y le susurro socarronamente a la castaña aun sin dedicarle una mirada -cuidado te tragas una mosca Jan... Hermione-.**

**Hermione cerro la boca, volteo hacia donde esta el ministro de magia (el cual se disponia a continuar la lectura) y sonrio.**

—Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.

—Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.

Tío Vernon rió entre dientes.

—El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley! —dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo.

**-!Queee¡ que enseñanza le esta dando a su hijo- expreso Tonks.**

**-Esta alentando su mal comportamiento- dijo Kingsley.**

**-Asi nunca sera alguien de provecho- dijo Arthur.**

**-Son padres terribles, no deberian tener a ningun niño bajo su cuidado- dijo Molly.**

**-No te parece cierto Albus- expreso con ironia Minerva mirando ceñudamente a Dumbledore.**

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo.

**-Esto es absurdo, lo miman de mas- declaro exasperada Hermione.**

**-Lo sorprendente es que lo rompe casi todo en unas dos semanas- expuso Harry.**

**-Mi madre me regañaria si hiciese eso- dijo Ron.**

**-!Claro que lo haria¡ asi aprenderias a valorar tus regalos- expuso Molly.**

**-Lamentablemente a tu primo no le dan esa valiosa leccion Harry- dijo Arthur.**

**-Si Señor Weasley, lamentablemente- dijo seriamente Harry imaginando que un futuro duro seria muy dificil para su primo al no estar preparado para lidiar con el.**

Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez.

—Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

**-!Harry¡ no te llevaban con ellos en sus salidas- pregunto Sirius.**

**-Nop- dijo Harry con simpleza.**

**En el Gran Comedor a la mayoria del alumnado no les estaba gustando lo que estaban escuchando sobre la vida que ha tenido su compañero de escuela, ellos pensaban que el niño que vivio tenia una vida tranquila y que era muy mimado, la realidad los abrumaba, pues no creian que ellos en su situacion fuese tan jovial como el siempre se veia.**

La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.

**-Ves Canuto, como lo tratan- le dijo Remus.**

**-Si Lunatico lo estoy oyendo, anota eso- contesto Sirius.**

**Los gemelos Weasley miraban extrañados a los merodeadores.**

**-¿Que estan anotando en esos pergaminos?- pregunto Fred.**

**-¡Si!¿Que son esas listas?- pregunto tambien George asomandose a ver que estaba anotando Remus en los pergaminos.**

**Los dos merodeadores se miraron con complicidad y conociendo la fama de bromistas de los gemelos decidieron contarles de que se trataban los pergaminos a los muchachos.**

**Estos al enterarse solo exclamaron al unisono -!Nos dejan participar¡ Tenemos algunas ideas que les podrian resultar interessantes-**

**Sirius miro a Remus, ambos amigos con la mirada llegaron a un acuerdo y Sirius dijo entonces -!Claro¡ ¿Por que no? Ustedes tambien son amigos de Harry-**

**Harry al escuchar ese intercambio solo penso _"La que le espera a los Dursley cuando se terminen de leer estos libros"_.**

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.

**-Es solo un niño- dijo Tonks molesta.**

**-Estupida, es tu sobrino- vocifero colerica Molly.**

**-Albus cada vez que escucho mas, mas me convenzo que fue un error que los dejaramos con ellos- dijo Minerva.**

**Pomona, Fillius y la Sra Pomfrey, asintieron en acuerdo.**

**-Su estancia alli tiene su razon de ser- fue lo unico que dijo Dumbledore antes de hacerle señas a Fudge para que continuase con la lectura.**

Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.

—Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.

**Harry al escuchar eso solo gruño y dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa, todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados por su reaccion ante la mencion de la mujer. Los unicos que no miraban con asombro al azabache por su arranque fueron, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred y George, ya que por el nombre de la mujer se podian imaginar de quien se trataba.**

—No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.

**-El sentimiento es mutuo- dijo Harry y viendo las caras que ponian todo el mundo en el comedor añadio -Esperen al tercer libro, alli entenderan algo de mi enfado hacia ella-**

Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.

**Al escucharse esas lineas en el comedor el pandemoniun volvio a estallar de todos los lugares del Gran Comedor se lanzaron hechizos hacia las imagenes delos tres Dursleys, ya que no era muy dificil entender que a cualquier niño que se le tratase asi se le hacia un tremendo daño a su autoestima y a su confianza en sus capacidades, eso molesto en sobremanera a los presentes. Pasada media hora se calmaron los animos y se pudo continuar con la lectura.**

—¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?

—Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.

—Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry.

**-Te querias quedar alli solo Harry- pregunto un Ravenclaw.**

**Harry se encogio de hombros y expuso -No seria tan malo, al menos no estaria en la compañia de mis familiares por unas horas-.**

**Nadie dijo nada en contra de esas palabras, ya que lo poco que sabian de los tios del ojiverde no les habia gustado para nada.**

Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley.

**-Buen pensamiento Harry pero...- dijo Fred.**

**-Dudo que ellos lo hagan- completo George.**

**Seamus, Dean, Neville y Ron asintieron a esas palabras mandandole sonrisas a Harry.**

Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.

**Muchos rieron al imaginarse a Petunia Dursley atragantandose con un limon, la estampa era algo comica.**

—¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.

**-!Por Dios¡ No va a quemar la casa- expuso Hermione parandose de su asiento exasperada.**

**-Es solo un niño, que esperan- dijo Tonks.**

**-Muggle Idiota- dijo Molly.**

**Harry no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo a la castaña con una mirada risueña en su rostro.**

—No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry, pero no le escucharon.

**En la mesa de Gryffindor estallaron todos en risas, les parecio bastante comico el arrebato de la castaña y la concordancia de sus palabras con las del libro.**

**Hermione se sentia algo avergonzada y sento esperando que todo se calmara, su cara denotaba algo de verguenza.**

**Harry al ver a su amiga asi le dio un pequeño empujon hombro con hombro y ella al voltear a verlo, el simplemente le dedico una sonrisa indicando que todo estaba bien, ella por su parte sonrio algo aliviada, al ver que su mejor amigo la veia con mejor semblante.**

—Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia— ...y dejarlo en el coche...

**-!Harry no es un animal¡- exclamaron Ginny, Cho Chang y Hermione. Las tres se miraron, sus miradas no eran afectuosas, por lo menos no las que iban dirigidas a la asiatica.**

**-Eso es maltrato, Harry no se merece ese trato- dijeron Arthur, Bill, Molly, Tonks y Fleur.**

**-!Lunaticoooo¡ exclamo Sirius lanzando varios hechizos a la imagen de Petunia.**

**-Ya, ya- solo dijo Remus mientras anotaba algo en un pergamino.**

**Los gemelos de pie detras de Remus leian por sobre su hombro y comentaban en susurros.**

—El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...

**-!Que no es un Perro¡- Grito Ron poniendose de pie.**

**-!Ejem¡- dijo Sirius solo viendo al pelirrojo.**

**-!Ehhh¡- balbuceo Ron sentandose y diciendo -No tengo nada contra los perros, Ojo Eh-**

**Harry, Remus, George, Hermione, Fred y Ginny se rieron de la cara del menor de los varones Weasley. **

Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.

**-Eso confirma lo que he dicho anteriormente es un niño mimado- dijo Tonks.**

**Todo el mundo asintio con las palabras dichas por la metamorfomaga.**

—Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.

—¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.

**Arthur y Molly solo sacudieron su cabeza no entendiendo la actitud de esos muggles.**

**-Muggles Idiotas- gritaron Ron, Neville, Seamus y Dean.**

**Los compañeros se felicitaron al ver que dijeron lo mismo. Los demas se rieron de eso a excepcion de la mesa de las serpientes.**

**-!Por Merlin¡ De verdad son tan, tan...- dijo Sirius sin saber muy bien como explicar su exasperacion.**

**-No tienes idea- fue la unica respuesta de Harry.**

Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata.

**-!Harry¡ no debes pensar eso de las personas- exclamo la señora Weasley regañando a Harry.**

**-!Molly disculpame pero yo soy su padrino¡ Tu conoces a ese tal Piers- Expuso Sirius dirigiendose a Molly.**

**-!Ehh¡ pues no- contesto la señora Weasley.**

**-!Harry¡ ese Piers se parece a una rata- le pregunto Sirius.**

**-Si aparece en el libro supongo que fue algo que pense en ese momento pero si Piers se parece a una rata, tanto en su cara como su actitud- expuso Harry.**

**-Bueno aparte de eso no pueden negar que las descripciones de Harry son hilarantes- dijo Ron intentando que el ambiente sea mas agradable.**

**-Si sera interesante saber su opinion de muchas cosas- dijo Hermione sonriendole a Harry.**

Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba. Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.

**-Ves mama que si es una rata- dijo Ron.**

**-!Ehh¡ pues si- dijo a regañadientes la señora Weasley.**

**-Siendo amigo de Dudley que esperabas- dijo Hermione.**

**-Es verdad todos sus amigos son unos abusones o seguidores de el, no son amigos que lo hagan a el una mejor persona, no como ustedes dos- añadio Harry.**

**Ron y Hermione sonrieron por la gran opinion que su amigo tenia de ellos, en cuanto lo que su amistad le aportaba a el, estaban sumamente contentos. **

Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.

**El ambiente en el Gran Comedor bajo bastante, hasta las serpientes se les veia cabizbajos, eran lineas como esa que hacian ver a todos que el niño que vivio nunca tuvo la vida que ellos pensaban, vida facil, glamurosa, comoda Harry Potter no sabia que era eso.**

A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.

—Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.

**-Como se atreve- dijo Tonks exasperada.**

**-Pero eso es muy peligroso la magia no se puede reprimir- declaro Pomona.**

**-Menos la magia accidental, por eso se le llama accidental- expuso Filius.**

**Sirius y Remus se pararon y mandaron sendos hechizos a la imagen de Vernon Dursley que la dejo carbonizada por unos segundos antes que el encantamiento reparador arreglase la estatua.**

—No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...

Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía.

El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba.

**-Por que siempre dices mentiras, cariño- hablo con su afectada voz Umbrige que estaba parada en su sitio viendo al muchacho como si el fuese alguien que estuviese loco.**

**-¡No soy un mentiroso!- grito enojado Harry.**

**-Eso es magia accidental, asi que callese viejo sapo- dijo Sirius.**

**Umbrige se sento viendo hacia el Fudge a ver si el intervenia pero el unico gesto que hizo el ministro fue dirigido hacia la bruja de rosa y era de que se mantuviese callada.**

**-Porque ellos sabían que sí eras tú aunque ni tú mismo lo supieses, por lo menos Petunia debia saberlo tu madre era su hermana- comentó Remus sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Harry.**

**-Y te lo deberían haber explicado los muy muy... imbéciles. No puedo creer que pasases casi toda tu infancia sin saber nada del mundo magico- dijo Sirius disgustado.**

En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».

**-¡Como se atrevio!- exclamo de una forma afectada Sirius, por instinto llevo las manos al cabello de Harry, como revisándolo y luego llevo las manos al suyo, como si quisiera protegerlo. Ron, Harry, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Remus, Tonks y Hagrid se partían de la risa. Dumbledore sonrió y tanto McGonagall como Filius, Pomona y el resto de los profesores luchaban por no reirse también.**

Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas. Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.

**-El cabello de los Potter- dijeron Sirius y Remus, mientras Harry los miraba curioso, misma expresión que tenían los demás en su rostro.**

**-Más tarde te lo explico- prometio Sirius.**

**Harry asintió y volvió a prestarle atención a la lectura.**

Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.

**Nuevos hechizos volaron hacia los maniquíes y antes de que la señora Weasley comenzara a despotricar de nuevo el ministro siguió leyendo.**

Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).

**-¡Que estilo!- dijo George.**

**-Vaya Harry, tu siempre a la última moda- rió Fred ganándose una mala mirada del aludido dirigida a los gemelos.**

Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.

**Se oyeron varios suspiros y comentarios a lo largo del Gran Comedor, el mas comun fue -Menos mal-**

Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.

**Los adultos abrieron los ojos, sorprendidos.**

**-¡ Se apareció! - exclamó el comedor asombrado.**

**-Debes ser un mago con un poder magico muy grande como para que puedas hacer eso con magia accidental- señalo Alastor Moody, mirándolo fijamente con su ojo normal mientras el mágico seguía dando vueltas.**

**-!Ehhh¡No me acuerdo mucho de lo que paso ese dia, ademas yo soy un muchacho normal- murmuro cohibido Harry.**

**Todos miraban a Harry aturdidos, mientras el muchacho se encogía más y más a causa de la vergüenza. No recordaba ese episodio, tampoco lo que había hecho, ni mucho menos como había llegado al techo.**

Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.

**-Harry, está bien que estés algo flaco, pero no es para tanto- Ron lo miro con una sonrisa burlona.**

Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo.

Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana le tocó a los motoristas.

**-Harry tu tio no te tiene ningun aprecio ¿verdad?- pregunto Luna.**

**-No Lunita al tio de Harry le- empezo a decir Fred.**

**-Encanta tener a su sobrino en casa- completo la frase George.**

**Los gemelos despues de dar su opinion lanzaron sendos hechizos que chamuscaron la figura regordeta de Vernon Dursley.**

—...haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.

—Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.

**-!Ayyyyyy No¡- grito Fred.**

**-Mala idea Harry- dijo George meneando la cabeza y mirando al azabache.**

**- Manda regaño- expreso Hermione viendo comicamente al ojiverde.**

Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo. Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:

—¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!

**-Pero la mía sí, muggle idiota- dijo Sirius ufanandose.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza, divertido.**

**-Ahí lo tienes. Te lo dijimos.- expreso Hermione, los gemelos tambien asintieron.**

**Harry asintió, estaba contento, de que se preocupasen por él.**

Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.

**-Remolacha con bigotes- rieron Fred y George. **

**-Una buena imagen mental.- rieron Sirius y Remus.**

**-Por Merlin, Harry- dijo Ron entre risas.**

**-Esas descripciones. Tu mente es tan divertida- añadio Hermione que tambien se carcajeaba.**

**La gente rompió a reír escandalosamente. Y costó unos minutos que se calmaran para que Fudge pudiese volver a leer.**

Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.

—Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.

**-Un sueño muy real- sonrió Sirius.**

**Harry tambien sonrio, mientras que los alumnos no podian creer que ese pudiese ser el prófugo de Azkaban, la persona que se decia mas vil y peligrosa del mundo magico.**

Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.

**-Estoy de acuerdo Fred. Creo que podríamos sacar unas muy buenas ideas de alli para nuestros inventos.- dijo George a su gemelo, se les veia muy ilusionados conla idea.**

**Arthur Weasley le sonrió al par, por querer saber más cosas sobre el mundo muggle, parece que habian salido un poco a el en esa curiosidad. Por su parte Molly Weasley tuvo que aceptar que aunque no le gustaba mucho el futuro que sus hijos habían escogido, la verdad era que era muy buenos en ello, que parecia que tenian una gran pericia para ello y se dijo que si la tienda les hacía felices, entonces ella también lo sería.**

Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.

**-Pensé que el más barato era el que venía en vasito- dijo Tonks haciendo una mueca.**

**-No- respondió Harry.**

**-Es el de conito el que se le pega el papel- añadio otra vez Harry.**

**-¡Guagh! Odio esos- dijo Tonks haciendo una mueca de asco.**

**-Y que lo digas-suspiro Hermione.**

**Remus anotó algo en el pergamino, maldiciendo entre dientes. Y mientras él anotaba, Sirius fruncía cada vez más el ceño, perplejo ante lo que el libro narraba. **

Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.

**-Eso se puede arreglar- murmuró Tonks con una sonrisa malvada. **

**Remus se sorprendió pensando que se le veía muy bonita esa sonrisa.**

**-Harry, sigo preguntándome de donde sacaste ese sentido del humor, te lo tenias guardadito- dijo Ron, riendose.**

**-Es porque Harry es hijo de un merodeador- dijo Sirius, mirando con orgullo a su ahijado, Remus tambien sonreia acordandose de las bromas que hacian el trio.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros avergonzado. **

**Mientras tanto, Fred y George se miraban mutuamente, anonadados, preguntándose si realmente Sirius, Remus y Harry conocían a los merodeadores.**

Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él. Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.

**-¿Permiso para comer el primero?- gritaron indignados Sirius y Remus.**

**-Que... honor- murmuro molesta Hermione, con rabia contenida mirando las figuras de los Dursley.**

Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.

**-Aquí vamos- se quejo Ron, mientras Hermione palidecía.**

**Sirius y Remus. Ellos conocían a la perfección la mala suerte que solía tener James Potter. Suspiraron resignados.**

Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles.

**Los Slytherin se enderezaron en sus asientos. Las serpientes eran el animal que hacia la labor de emblema de ellos, por lo que prestaron mas atencion.**

Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos. Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida.

Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.

—Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.

Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.

—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.

**-¡Le esta dando ordenes a su padre!- exclamaron enojados Molly y Arthur Weasley.**

**-¡si mis hijos llegaran a hacer algo parecido, el castigo que se llevarian seria monumental!- dijo la Sra Weasley y sus hijos como unica reccion asintieron de acuerdo con ella.**

Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando.

**-Sigue intentandolo todo lo que quieras, muggle idiota. La serpiente no se moverá- dijo Draco con una sonrisa en su rostro, todos los compañeros de su mesa asintieron. **

—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.

Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.

**El comedor miró a Harry con sentimientos entremezclados de asombro y horror, ¿quién se podria comparar con una serpiente? Ellos creian que nadie, absolutamente nadie podria.**

**Ron y Hermione agacharon la cabeza, no les gustaba la comparacion que su amigo hacia de el con la vibora, Ron solo apretaba los puños y dirigia la mirada a las imagenes de los Dursley, se podria apreciar el desprecio que el pelirrojo sentia hacia esos sujetos, por otro lado Hermione que a su vez tambien observaba las figuras solo comento con sentimiento -Ustedes arreglaran eso, no es asi- esas palabras iban dirigidas hacia Sirius y Remus, que solo pudieron asentir.**

De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry.

Guiñó un ojo.

**-¿Las serpientes saben giñar los ojos?- pregunto un Ravenclaw.**

**-No lo se- tartamudeo Hermione como unica respuesta.**

**Todos en la sala sabían que Harry podia hablar pársel pero oírlo desde el punto de vista de su compañero era muy raro.**

**-Supongo que esa fue la primera vez que hablé con una serpiente- dijo Harry alegremente, las reacciones de sus compañeros era algo comica.**

Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo.

La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:

—Me pasa esto constantemente.

—Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.

**-Harry, ¿hablas pársel?- preguntó Sirius asombrado.**

**-Sí- fue la unica respuesta de Harry.**

**-¡Un Potter hablando pársel! Eso no esta en tu linea sanguinea Harry- dijo Sirius.**

**-Albus, ¿como es eso posible, usted sabe algo?- pregunto ahora Sirius. **

**-Sirius. Ten paciencia- fue la unica respuestade Dumbledore.**

**-Segundo Libro, Sirius. Alli se aclararan todas las dudas que tengas- declaro Harry.**

La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.

—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry.

**En el Gran Comedor se podia apreciar un clima tenso. Aun les costaba asimilar la conversacion que Harry estaba manteniendo con la serpiente, especialmente los Slytherin, quienes no podian creer como el azabache se comunicaba tan tranquilamente con su animal caracteristico.**

La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.

«Boa Constrictor, Brasil.»

—¿Era bonito aquello?

La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?

Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.

—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!

**-!Y tenia que ser el niño rata¡- exclamo Ron.**

**-!Ronald Billius Weasley Prewett¡ que te he dicho de ponerle apodos a la gente- grito la Sra Weasley.**

**-Pero quien puso el apodo primero fue Harry- se defendio Ron.**

**-Pero nada, tu eres mi hijo y es mi trabajo velar porque seas una persona con valores, Harry tiene un padrino que se debe preocupar por el- declaro Molly.**

**-Acaso insinuas algo- le dijo Sirius a la Sra Weasley.**

**-!Ehhh¡ No que va- dijo apresuradamente Molly.**

**-Bien porque en lo que respecta a Harry solo admito la intervencion de Remus que es casi un hermano para mi y que lo fue para James estoy seguro, ademas Harry lo considera un tio y estoy mas que seguro que Lunatico lo considera un sobrino, ¿alguna queja hasta ahora?- expuso Sirius dirigiendo la ultima frase a su compañero merodeador.**

**-Todo lo que has dicho es verdad Canuto y no hay ninguna queja ni regaño, las palabras que ha usado Harry no las veo de ninguna forma censurables, Molly encargate de tu corregir a tu prole si es necesario que por nuestra parte le daremos toda la orientacion que estimemos que necesite Harry- declaro Remus.**

Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.

—Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento.

**-No toques a mi ahijado, cerdo con peluca- gritó Sirius. Él estaba seguro que los Dursley castigarían a Harry por lo que acontecía en el libro.**

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror.

**-¿Qué paso?- preguntó Ron incorporándose en su asiento.**

**-Si dejas que continue la lectura quizás lo podremos saber.- contestó Hermione, sarcasticamente.**

**-Oh, claro, perdone, Señor Ministro continue por favor- volvio a decir Ron, esta vez sentandose en su asiento.**

Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.

**-¡Por Merlín!- exclamaron la mayoria del comedor, asombrados.**

**-Esoo… fuee…- balbuceo Fred.**

**-¡Alucinante!- completo George.**

**-Esa ha sido magia accidental poderosísima- dijeron varios profesores, mirando asombrado a Harry.**

**Harry se encogió de hombros una vez más, mientras que los adultos se miraban perplejos, ¿cuál era el alcance de magia de Harry Potter? Esa era una pregunta, pensaron la mayoria de los profesores de Hogwart, que a medida que avanzará la lectura la sabrían.**

La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas.

Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:

—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.

**-Así que es de esa forma que escuchas el parsel, para tu oido se escucha igual a nuestro lenguaje- susurro Hermione reflexiva.**

**-Una serpiente… te agradeció… Harry- murmuro Ron impresionado.**

**-Si Ron, lo hizo, algun problema- Harry rodo los ojos.**

El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.

—Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?

El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo. Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:

—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?

**-¡¿Pero por qué no pudo quedarse callado?!-gruñeron Fred y George.**

**-¡Ahora Harry tendrá problemas!- declaro Neville.**

**-Esta decidido Canuto- dijo Remus mirando a Sirius.**

**-Si Lunatico Piers también recibirá una broma por estúpido.- concordo Sirius riendose.**

Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar.

—Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla. Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy.

**-¡Que no hay comida!, ¡¿Cómo que prohibirle la comida?! ¡Por Merlin es un niño!- dijo Tonks indignada.**

**-Harry estaba en etapa de crecimiento necesitaba comer mucho. ¡Son unos desgraciados! es inhumano tratar así a un niño- grito Molly, perdiendo la calma. lanzo un hechizo a los maniquíes, otra vez se desato el pandemonium el resto del salon que también estaban enojados procedieron a descargarse con las estatuas.**

**-!Albuuuuus¡ !Eso es inconcebible¡- vocifero Minerva mientras le daba una de las mayores regañinas de su vida a Dumbledore, que aceptaba sin decir ni una palabra.**

**-Es... horrible- sollozó Hermione, mientras Ron solo veia al frente. Ambos estaban dolidos con lo que se leía. Más por las cosas que jamás Harry les había contado. En la mente de ambos se formaba la misma idea cuando pudieran iban a hablar con su amigo.**

Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados,

**Albus miró con aire de culpabilidad al libro, pero Harry debía y tenía que seguir viviendo con los Dursley si quería seguir con vida. Asi lo creia el y el creia no estar equivocado.**

hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.

**El comedor se quedó en un silencio ensordecedor.**

**-¡No puede ser!- se escucharon de repente varias exclamaciones de asombro.**

**Todos los pensamientos en el Gran Comedor iban en una sola direccion: La maldición asesina y al recuerdo del niño que vivió. Era la primera vez que se escuchaba el relato de un sobreviviente a esa maldicion. Se encontraban aturdidos.**

**Para Ron y Hermione, esto solo confirmaba la idea que tenian, porque aunque ahora veían a su amigo de una forma que nunca lo habían visto, seguian pensando en tener una seria conversación con Harry.**

Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa.

**Todo el mundo agacho la cabeza, ya que era triste escuchar eso. Si ya era una pena que Harry tuviese que crecer sin sus padres, el no poder contar siquiera con una foto suya ni saber cómo lucian lo hacía mucho peor.**

**-Te prometo que te hablaré más de James y Lily, tengo muchas fotos de ellos- dijo Sirius. **

**Remus asintió con la cabeza. **

**Y Harry les sonrió de vuelta, se sentia querido por esos dos hombres, ya que eran su familia.**

Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió:

**Sirius con un gran sentimiento de culpa pensaba _"Mi culpa. Es mi culpa. Mi estupida culpa. Yo y mi gran sentido de venganza. De que sirvio Harry tuvo una infancia y adolescencia horrible. Debí apoyarme en Remus, debí confiar en él, Harry hubiese vivido feliz conmigo y con Remus, rodeado de personas que le quieren."_**

**Remus por su parte tenia sentimientos tambien bastantes tristes, la culpa lo embargaba. _"Yo no debí haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore. Debí ir a la casa de los Dursley y habérmelo llevado, ¿porqué fui tan imbécil, tan cobarde?"_.**

los Dursley eran su única familia. Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada. Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.

En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.

**-Así que nosotros fuimos tus primeros amigos, Harry- comentó Ron aturdido.**

**-Si Ron los primeros y los mejores- dijo Harry con una Hermione, que a su lado, no paraba de gimotear, el azabache intentaba consolarla. Hermione por su parte le tomaba la mano para reconfortarse.**

**Ron ahora solo pensaba _"¿Por qué Merlín tuve celos de él? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? ¿Por que no vi las señales? Que inmaduro soy, un imbécil."_ **

**-Bueno ese fue el final del capitulo- declaro Fudge dejando el libro en el podio y volviendo a su asiento.**

**-Leemos un capitulo mas y despues almorzamos, alguien quiere leer- dijo Dumbledore.**

**-Yo lo hare Albus- dijo Minerva.**

**Y dirigiendose al podio agarro el libro, lo abrio en el tercer capitulo, procediendo a leer con voz fuerte y clara dijo -Las cartas de nadie-**


End file.
